It's Something Unpredictable
by Peacheh-Kate
Summary: ...but in the end it's right. Sequel to Cos if you go I go. AU. Tiva. McAbby. Jibbs. OC: Darren/Lissy/Ben. My soap drama take on the NCIS universe. Somebody gets poisoned, thrown off a bridge, car crash and four pregnancies and a wedding.
1. Prologue

_Oh My God. Look what I freaking did. Finally got the sequel finished. Emphasis on finally. Sorry I suck so damn badly._

_Anyway, I'm totally going to use this story to rant - as I so love to do! This whole Ari situation ... I watched Kill Ari the other day and it has a whole other meaning now which sucks. I mean ... Ziva was lying to EVERYBODY. I also discovered I absolutely love Ari. Or Rudolf Martin ... not sure yet. I was waiting for Bete Noire and then for Reveille and then Twilight just for him. Sad much. _

_Anyway, you should know this is a sequel to 'Cos is you go I go hence you should read that 'un first. You may be able to understand this one if you havent. If you have read it... it was probably so long ago you forgot it anyway. It was practically a year. Quick recap..._

_Darren is Ziva's older brother, Lissy (Alyssa) his daughter, Hannah (Lissy's mother) died when Lissy was about two of something.  
Ziva and Tony had a son Benjamin Chain David, and he is about two ish at the beginning of this. Ziva and Tony had a whole issue in the last one. It was a bit like a soap opera scene. I do love drama! I'm sure you can picture it.  
Abby and Tim got hitched, then he faked his death and Abby buried him. Then he popped back up again.  
Jenny faked her death too, i.e. judgement day. She pops back up at NCIS because she got fed up being somebody else and the threat against her was poofed, courtesy of Gibbs. She moved in with him because he conveniantly burnt her house down._

_Think that covers it... I did that from memory. So If I forgot something vital then feel free to curse me._

* * *

Chapter One

Her heels clicked at a faster than natural rate as she flew across the tiled floor, she halted abruptly at the main reception desk with unnatural control over the three inch heels caressing her feet. She was wearing a knee length grey tweed pencil skirt that hugged her curves in a flattering yet classy way. A cream long sleeved pussy bow blouse accented her skirt with a red belt accentuating her slender waist. The three inch heels were the same burgundy red as her belt.

She knocked impatiently on the desk to get the blonde haired receptionists attention, the woman was gabbing on the phone at a rapid rate in what sounded like polish. The receptionist turned and held her finger up at the woman in the red shoes telling her to wait, the woman did not instead she hit her fist on the desk. The receptionist looked at her once more before quickly getting a last sentence in over the phone and hanging up. She pushed her chair towards the woman.

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Shepard, Jenny. I'm looking for somebody. He was brought in here less than an hour ago."

"Name Miss Shepard?"

"Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Special Agent, with NCIS."

"Gibbs, Gibbs. Ah yes, he is currently with a specialist on the third floor. The elevator is jus-" She didn't quite manage to finish her directions as Jenny Shepard had already stalked off in the direction of the elevators. She pushed the button for the elevators and waited impatiently for one to arrive. She tapped her red shoes impatiently as the elevator failed to arrive the second she pressed the button.

The second the lift arrived she dove inside and pushed the button for the third floor. The lift cleared as the occupants got out on to the ground floor so Jenny Shepard was left alone in the elevator alone with her thoughts. She leant against the wall at the back of the elevator. It had only been three months since the team had been crushed by Timothy McGee's death and then resurrection. She could not believe they could be cursed by so much bad luck in less than a few months, she ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to focus on the matter at hand and not remember the past couple of years which had been dreadful for the entire NCIS team.

The elevator dinged and she stepped out, she glanced around the corner and saw it was empty, she decided that turning left seemed to be a better option so she did, and as she walked down the corridor she overheard the unmistakable voice of her friends son. She located the room where the noise originated and noted it was a family waiting room, she pushed open the door and the site of the entire NCIS team was laid out before her.

Ben, Ziva and Tony's son was sat on his mother's knee although he was trying desperately hard to extricate himself from her grip so he could no doubt wreak havoc on the small hospital white waiting room. Tony was sat next to Ziva attempting to distract the two year old boy. Ducky was pacing near the window, he had looked up when Jenny had entered the room and gave her a sympathetic yet encouraging smile before returning to his pacing. Abby was sobbing uncontrollably in to Tim's shoulder as he held her as tightly as he possibly could without causing her internal damage. The newlyweds both looked up hopefully when Jenny had entered the room before returning to their previous stature.

"How is he?" Jenny asked perching on the chair next to Ziva.

"Aunt Jen!" Ben mumbled incoherently, although he could say numerous things most did not make sense or were viable to the ears of anybody but his parents and Uncle.

"Ssh, Ben. We do not know. Tony rang to say that Gibbs had been taken in to hospital after collapsing at a crime scene. They were attacked before Gibbs collapsed; quite a while before apparently."

"Yeah, Gibbs seemed fine until he collapsed. This is Gibbs we're talking about though, he would try and walk through a hurricane if it was the only way he could solve a case. Give me Ben, I'll take him out for a bit, try and calm him down." Ziva handed their young son to Tony reluctantly. "I won't let him out of my sight so chill Zee, you aren't his only parent."

"Do not be long, the doctor may give us some news, he has not been to see us yet." Ziva said before kissing the top of Bens head and turning back to Jenny. "You took a while to get here."

"I know; I had some … business to take care of." Ziva raised an eyebrow at her silently wishing for her friend to elaborate but before she had a chance to word her request the door opened once more and a middle aged man walked in with a much younger woman shadowing him.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes, I'm Jenny Shepard; this is … our extended family."

"I see,' although he obviously didn't, 'I'm Doctor Rosenhan and this is Doctor De Vries. She is a specialist assigned to Agent Gibbs case." Dr De Vries nodded to each of them in turn.

"Case? What's wrong with him, is he alright? Can I see him?"

"Ms Shepard, I must inform you that Agent Gibbs is in a very critical condition right now. He may not survive the night."

* * *

_So so so so... what do you think? Let me know because I live for reviews literally. I must apologise again, I know it's taken me like eleven months to produce that promised sequel. Man do I suck._

_I deserve a dozen+ head slaps for that. I started writing this 13 November 2008 at eighteen minutes past midnight. and like 37 seconds or something. Computers are so damn precise!!! I love it. _

_Ramble much. Anyway, review? xx Kate_


	2. Are you dying?

_Hey there, sorry chapter one was so darn short! This is a tad longer. =] Enjoy._

_Disclaimer (because I think I forgot one in Chapter one) I obviously don't own. Remember that!!! It's a good job I don't own/write NCIS. Damn would it suck..._

_I'm so tired... going to stop typing._

* * *

Chapter Two

Two days previously.

It was May 2010, and after the events of the past few years the NCIS team had finally settled back in to the routine they had previously occupied. It was nearly five months since McGee had returned from the dead and it took a lot of getting used to.

Gibbs was still the team leader, he continued to deny Vance's orders and go behind almost anybody's back to achieve the results he was becoming known for.  
Tony was still the second in command, he was still childish and cheeky, and incredibly good at his job. He had also become an excellent father to his son, Ben.  
Ziva was almost back to her usual self although living with a toddler and a teenager obviously had its tolls as more than once she had turned up late to work or had obviously not slept the entire night.  
McGee was ever the computer nerd; his wife Abby had barely let him out of her sight for four weeks after he finally came back to her.  
Abby herself had become even more chipper after her husband of four months came back from the dead and she had been exceptionally nice and friendly to everybody. Even a bunch of FBI agents who attempted to put her off her work during a case could not dampen her spirits.

The weather was just warming up and as the team had no current cases, the team had all vacated the bullpen with one excuse or another. Tony and Ziva had gone for 'coffee' an hour ago while McGee had offered to defrag Abby's computers. Gibbs didn't need a reason to leave; he just walked out nearly an hour before any of the other members risked it.

"You think Gibbs is back yet?"

"If he is, he will not have any team members." Ziva replied. The two were sat at a small café near the window, they had coffees in front of them and their hands were intertwined on the table top. Tony was stroking Ziva's hand gently with his thumb and he was focussing his gaze on their hands. Ziva was watching him with a slight smile on her face.

"Would you're life change, yanno, If I died?"

"Why would you ask that? You're not…?"

"Not as far as I'm aware, it's just, McGeek we all thought he was dead-"

"He was not though. He is fine, you are fine."

"I know. I was just wondering how you would react."

"I don't know, my life would change if you was not here of course it would. I would be a single mother for one."

"You managed for a year before I even met Ben."

"Tony. I would really rather not lose you, regardless of whether I could cope without you."

"Good." He smiled and looked up at her; she smiled in a bemused way before suggesting they should head back to work.

* * *

"Timmy?" Abby yelled from her office, he peered around her computers to find her looking for him.

"What's wrong Abby?"

"It's negative. Again."

"It's only been three months Abby, give it time."

"I know but what if we can't get pregnant? We'll never have mini McGees running around."

"We will Abby, three months isn't that long. Come here." Abby walked forwards in to McGee's arms and she allowed him to wrap her in a hug. "I love you Abs." Tim whispered in to her hair as he comforted his wife.

"I love you too Timmy. Always." She replied in another whisper while she hugged him as tightly as he held her, in the middle of her lab as her computers chugged away behind them.

* * *

"Jethro what are you doing?"

"Sanding."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"This is working, Jen."

"At NCIS."

"No case. Nothing to do."

"I'd disapprove but I'm not director anymore, so I can just take advantage of you instead." She walked down the steps and removed the sander from his hands and stood between him and his boat.

"If you don't want you're boat finished then that's fine by me." He stepped closer to her, and she gently leaned her head on to one side.

"My boat?"

"Yes, Jen. You're boat." He pointed to a piece of wood which had an intricately designed name painted on it. _'Jenny'._ Jen smiled at this and leaned in to kiss her lover. He reciprocated pushing Jen back against her boat.

* * *

Half an hour the entire team were once more seated at their desks, they still had no work to do and so had fallen back on instant messaging each other. It wasn't until nearly four o clock when Gibbs received a phone call, they each looked up expectantly. They waited with baited breath, not wanted to look too happy if they had a dead Navy officer but nonetheless struggling to hide the happiness at having their boredom interrupted.

"Gear up." Gibbs said walking towards the elevator, the team immediately did so, getting to the lift almost before Gibbs. He hid a smirk as he pressed the button taking them to the car park. He told Tony to drive the truck while he walked towards his own car. The team all pulled out of the car park and drove off towards the suburban house they had been called to. Tony, Tim and Ziva were all smiling happily to be officially allowed out of the office with work, or at least anything.

They pulled up outside a newly built home, detached with a very large front door. Tony pulled up outside the front garden, and they all jumped out of the van. Gibbs was already there as he was stood leaning against a brick wall which separated the large grounds from the pathway that ran alongside the road. Tony, Tim and Ziva walked up to Gibbs and he turned and walked in to the house.

"Neighbour called it in, says our dead petty officer always goes for a run at 6am. Never misses it unless she is sick. So she came around to see if she was in need of assistance and when there was no answer she went around the back and peered through the window. Found this." Gibbs informed the team as he led them through in to the rear room. The house had obviously been newly bought as the walls were stark white and the furniture minimal, some of which still had plastic protective sheets.

The petty officer was laid on her back facing the ceiling, her eyes glassy and fixed upwards. It would have been obvious she was dead if she didn't have blood pouring out of her chest where an ornate knife was jutting out from. She had deep brown hair that fell to below her shoulders and she looked new to the Navy, she didn't look older than 20.

"Bit young to have money for this place?" Tony inquired.

Ziva and Tim shrugged while Gibbs ignored him, he gave the team their tasks, photography and sketching, interviewing and bagging and tagging. By the time Ducky had arrived with Palmer the team had almost finished with the room, and all they needed was the body to be collected.

"Afternoon Jethro. Mr Palmer managed to get us lost again." Ducky cheerily greeted each member of the team before turning to the young woman's body. "Oh, you poor dear. Knife in the chest."

"Looks like it Duck. You got it from here? Gonna take the team back to base." Ducky nodded his assent and Gibbs walked out signalling for Tony and Tim to join him. When outside he quickly found Ziva who was still taking witness statements from the neighbour who seemed to enjoy going in to great details. Gibbs caught her eye and she wrapped it up with the neighbour to join the team.

"What did she say?"

"What didn't she say would be a better question?" She cleared her throat with Gibbs glare and scanned her notes. "Petty Officer Laura Davies apparently she inherited the house and a lot of money from her grandmother when she died at the beginning of this year. Enough to buy her out the Navy and set her up for a few decades, according to the neighbours she wanted to remain Navy as long as she could. They don't know of any arguments, boyfriends or anything suspicious. According to them she is an average quiet patriotic young woman."

Gibbs nodded and headed towards his car; the team followed his lead and headed off towards the van. A small argument ensued which ended with Ziva sat in the driving seat of the van with Tony and Tim sat in the passenger seats with slightly apprehensive looks on their faces. Ziva put the keys in the ignition as Gibbs drove past them on his own way back to base, he grinned as he saw the looks on the team's faces.

"Whatcha got for me Duck?" Gibbs said as he walked in to the autopsy room about an hour after the team had returned from the crime scene.

"Well, our dear petty officer is in perfect health if it wasn't for the fact she is dead."

"Nothing out of the ordinary then?"

"No, I sent the Knife up to Abby for processing. Otherwise I really don't have anything for you. No bruises or signs of a struggle."

Gibbs was already half way to the elevator by the time Ducky had finished and so the Scotsman turned back to the body of Laura Davies and started up another conversation with her. Gibbs headed up in the elevator towards Abby's lab. He walked straight in and was tackled by Abby as he walked through the door with an Abby-style hug.

"Gibbs!"

"Got anything for me Abs?"

"Yes I do a print. I'm just running it through AFIS now. It'll ta- Wow." Abby had turned back to her screen to find the print had just found a match. "Damn Gibbs you're good. Samuel Stephens. Criminal record for GBH, current residence 32 Lakeview. Lives with his wife of twenty years. Twenty years, that's so cute. The GBH part isn't that cute obviously but that he obviously loves his wife so much that they are still married after … Gibbs?" Abby put her hands on her hips and huffed as she realised Gibbs had left her halfway through her rant.

Gibbs and Tony pulled up outside 32 Lakeview a few minutes after Gibbs had re-entered the bullpen to collar DiNozzo. The two climbed out of Gibbs car and rested their hands on their firearms as a precaution as they walked towards the door. Gibbs knocked and the two waited for a few minutes before Gibbs indicated towards Tony to go around the back. He did so and after a few minutes he heard Gibbs kicking the door in and yelling NCIS. Tony made it to the back door as he heard something coming towards the door.

He positioned himself to tackle the person running out, and waited as the back door flew open. Tony's temporary surprise that it was a scared looking woman made him hesitate for a fraction of a second. In this second the woman ran towards him and tackled him to the floor knocking his gun away from himself. He pulled himself up in time to see her pull his gun on him.

Tony put his hands in the air as a gesture as surrender. He heard gunfire inside and then a large bang, he looked towards the house and made a move towards it, but before he could he felt something hit the back of his head. He collapsed flat on the floor and struggled to fight the darkness that was collecting at the edges of his vision.

* * *

_Review? Pleases? I'm totally listening to the song I named this story after right now. How weird. It was what reminded me to update. God Bless Green Day (any album that isn't American Idiot and Insomniac. Weird but I didn't like those albums - at all!) Except maybe minus Holiday. Okay rambling. _

_Kate over and out. _


	3. I didn't get him

_Okay, fanfiction officially sucks. It wouldn't let me log in yesterday and now it wont let me upload any more documents... I had to totally copy and paste this. _

_Anyway... here is chapter three for you! _

* * *

Chapter Three 

Gibbs rolled over, he had dove out of the way of the bullet that came his way. He tried to piece together the events of the past few minutes. He must have blacked out for a while he thought as he sat up slowly. The house was empty even so Gibbs pulled out his gun and checked out the room. By this time he had figured out that when he dove out of the way he had turned over on to his back. He was going to shoot the bastard who was ruining his day but instead he got a boot in his head. That must have made him blackout although he remembered the guy fiddling around with his shirt sleeve.

After a few minutes of scouting the downstairs rooms Gibbs headed outside where DiNozzo was still laying unconscious after being hit over the back of the head. Gibbs knelt down besides him and nudged him gently with the butt of his gun.

"Oi DiNozzo, get up." Tony stirred lightly and Gibbs barked at him once more, "DiNozzo!" The younger agent mumbled a 'yes sir' although it came out as one word. After a few more seconds DiNozzo regained enough consciousness to pull himself in to a sitting position he saw Gibbs standing in front of him clutching his gun still in his fist and scanning the yard.

"Did you get him boss?"

Gibbs didn't reply although he did glower at Tony, giving him an entire lecture in less than a seconds worth of eye contact. Tony struggled up on to his feet and dusted himself off as Gibbs continued to watch around the yard. Tony stood next to his boss and followed his gaze scanning the perimeter; whilst he reached down to find his gun. He patted hid right hip to find his holster empty, he quickly glanced around him searching for his missing weapon.

"Boss?" He queried after not being able to locate the gun. "I think my gun got nicked whilst I was out cold."

Gibbs turned to face the younger agent and was incredibly tempted to kick him someplace painful but managed to refrain. He did instead stood incredibly close to him before smacking him on the back of the head. Gibbs then proceeded to walk back through the house and on to the front. He located the car and walked over to it, leaning against the hood. He was feeling slightly weak and it was unnerving him. He flipped open his phone and dialled the office.

"Officer David speaking?"

"David,' Gibbs replied, 'we lost our guy. Get McGee or Abby to find him again. DiNozzo and I are going to check out the house before heading back to base."

"Got it Gibbs." David hung up while Gibbs put his own phone back in to his jacket pocket and watched as DiNozzo sheepishly wandered in his direction. Gibbs waited for Tony to get closer before he made any attempt at moving himself from his resting place. Gibbs met Tony half way and informed him of the plan before leading the way back towards the house. He had told Tony he was to search every inch of the yard for his gun before he could leave.

DiNozzo set about scouring the back yard for his pistol, he was incredibly thankful that it was a purely concrete garden, a small patio with a few shrubs in plant pots every here and there. It wouldn't take very long to search the whole garden. It was bordered off with a high wooden fencing so he had a definitive boundary. Tony began moving plant pots and checking behind and underneath them. It didn't take him long until he had moved every pot and checked the entire yard. He sighed and straightened his back stretching from being bent over so long. He didn't notice Gibbs opening a window upstairs in the house.

"Check in the pots as well DiNozzo." He yelled before closing the window. DiNozzo groaned and kicked one of the plant pots, before snatching a pair of latex gloves from his bag and pulling one of the shrubs away from its now smashed pot. He shook it and rifled through the leaves a few times before discarding it and moving on to the next pot. Nearly half an hour it took him to smash and maim every single plant, unnecessarily perhaps.

He wandered back in to the house, incredibly weary and now adamant his gun isn't worth the effort. He walked through the kitchen and into the dining room stroke lounge; both areas were empty so Tony wandered in to the hallway looking for his boss. The front door was closed so he assumed Gibbs was still inside the house. He listened intently trying to ascertain any noise coming form the house. Nothing.

Tony wandered up the stairs and looked in the first room he came to, but it was empty. He continued to walk down the hallway checking the rooms as he went. It was the second to last room that he found his boss. He was laid on the floor next to an open wardrobe. Tony immediately ran to his boss and checked his pulse. It was weak but definitely there so Tony pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled 911.

Tony slightly dragged his boos away from the wardrobe and pulled him in to the recovery position before gently checking his body for wounds. After a few minutes Tony could hear the EMTs pulling up near the house, he had extracted his boss' gun and placed it in his own holster on his waist. Tony called to the EMTs as they entered the house and he listened as they ran up the steps. Within ten minutes Tony was watching as his boss was driven off in the ambulance as he stood by their car.

He pulled out his cell again and dialled in Ziva's phone number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Ziva it's me, Gibbs collapsed or something, get McGee, Ducky and Abby to Bethesda. I'll meet you there." He reeled off before hanging up the phone. Tony jumped in to the driver's seat of Gibbs' car and pushed the key in to the ignition however he didn't bother to switch the engine on. Instead he slammed his fist on the steering wheel angered he had let this happen to his boss. He switched the engine on and speedily pulled the car out and tore off down the street.

Tony sped through the streets of DC on his way to the hospital he made it there in record time, probably before Gibbs could have even made it in. He ran through to the reception area and quickly caught the attention of the receptionist who smiled at him in a flirtatious manner. Tony barely noticed as he rushed to ask her to tell him how and where Gibbs was. She typed away at her computer stealing glances towards Tony as she did so. After a few minutes she informed him Gibbs was in ER and that he could wait in one of the waiting rooms near by.

The nurse began to lead him through to the waiting room when Abby came running through the doors to the hospital muttering something incoherent. When she saw Tony she yelled his name and ran towards him, throwing herself in to his arms. Tony wrapped an arm around her while looking over her shoulder to see McGee walking in behind and Ducky following. The receptionist cleared her throat to get the team's attention and continued to lead them towards the waiting room. Tony immediately collapsed in to one of the chairs with Abby on one side and Ducky hovering near the door.

"Tony, what happened?" Abby gently pried. Her head on McGee's shoulder who was sat on her other side. Tony shrugged his shoulders at her and put his head in his hands.

"He was just on the floor, I have no idea what happened. Where's Ziva Abs?"

"She went to go and pick up Ben from the NCIS day care. She never likes to be very far from him does she but she should catch up to us in a bit."

Tony nodded his head at Abby and tried to form a smile on his lips, but he failed. Abby put an arm around his shoulder to attempt to comfort him as Ducky told them he would try to elicit some more useful information for them. McGee acknowledged him as Abby was now silently crying and Tony seemed too much in shock to function. Ducky vanished from the room and the three of them were left in silence. Abby was leaning against Tony while McGee was running his hand up and down her back absentmindedly in an attempt to comfort her.

After a few minutes Ziva came in the door, she had been shown the way by the same receptionist who had been flirting with Tony earlier. When she came to the door she smiled at Tony again and batted her eyelashes at him. Tony failed to notice but Ziva did not, she glowered at the receptionist who scarpered quickly. When Ziva entered the room Tony stood up after moving Abby from his side and walked towards her. Ben stuck his arms out to Tony at this point.

"Dada!" He yelled at him, and Tony put one arm around Ben and the other around Ziva and pulled them both towards him. Ziva wrapped her free hand around Tony as well as he placed his head in the crook of her neck. Ben attempted to wriggle free after a few minutes of hug and so Tony broke apart from them, so Ziva pushed him backwards in to the chair he had been sat on previously and sat next to him. She sat Ben on her knee and then turned her attention towards Tony.

"You have not heard any news?" She queried while Ben played with the watch on the wrist that was wrapped around his middle keeping him securely in place.

"Nothing yet, I don't even know what's wrong with him." Tony muttered dejectedly. He leaned back in his seat and hung his head over the back of the chair. Ziva saw Abby was now leaning in to McGee who had both of his arms wrapped around her, she was crying silently, McGee nodded at Ziva who smiled sadly back at him. Ziva turned her attention to Ben whispering to him and keeping him amused.

Another twenty minutes past and the door to the room opened and Ducky re-entered. The entire team looked up at him but he shook his head. He sat down next to Ziva and stroked the top of Ben's head who giggled and tried to get to his 'uncle Ducky'. Ziva asked Ducky what had happened when he tried to elicit any form of information from the doctors and nurses.

"Nothing my dear Ziva, they do not seem to know what is wrong with Jethro. He is causing quite a stir it seems no external wounds, internal wounds. They are actually waiting on blood samples to show up anything out of the ordinary which could take some time."

"Jenny should be here." Ziva randomly commented. Abby stopped sniffling for a while to speak up.

"I left her a voicemail message, but she was on some trip and so her cell might be on silent. I'm not sure when she'll get the message." Ziva nodded as Abby turned her head back in to McGee's chest. The sun was beginning to set outside the window. Abby had slowly fallen asleep on McGee and Ben had long since fallen asleep.

Ziva looked towards Tony and saw he had also fallen asleep in his chair; McGee looked to be on the verge of sleep himself. Ziva settled herself in the chair she was in and moved Benjamin slightly so that he was comfortably resting in her arms and she closed her own arms, leaning her head against the wall her chair was pushed up against.

It was six am when Ziva awoke the following day; she glanced around the room and saw that all her team mates where asleep as well. She gently settled Ben more comfortably at her side and left the room in search of coffee. It didn't take her long and she returned with four cups plus a Caf-Pow which she had been surprised to find they sell in hospitals. Ziva set the coffees on the table and took a sip of her own; she waited for her team mates to awaken slowly over the next half an hour.

By eight o clock the door opened, everybody was awake by now and the coffee had been exhausted. Ben was wriggling in Ziva's lap anxious to be up and about, Abby was being held in McGee's arms while she cried and Tony was trying to keep Ben amused. Jenny Shepard stood in the doorway and watched her 'family' and the hurt they felt. She took a step in to the room and walked towards them, tears in her eyes.

* * *

_Sorry again, for fanfiction (takingovermylife) being a loser. I am so not funny I know._

_Review??? Lotsa loves my fanficcers. Kate x_


	4. Set up?

_Oh my god oh my god. Am I late? So sorry. That is ... if anybody is even reading this. Harumph._

_Whatever, here's the next chapter for you._

* * *

Chapter Four

Jenny walked down the corridor following after a nurse who had been instructed to take her direct to Agent Gibbs' desk. Jenny had tears streaming down her face after she had been discovered to being alive again she had moved in with Gibbs and they had spent the last few months in blissful love. Similar to how they had been in Paris all those years ago and Jenny had no idea what she would do without him.

Being told the love of your life might not pull through the night was terrifying for her. Guilt immediately struck her as she realised she had put him through this very real pain herself except he had buried her almost two years ago. She had gone to visit her grave on her return to DC much to Gibbs amusement. She smiled at the memory of them, she had forced him to drive her to her empty grave and he had laughed most of the way there.

"Here he is Ms Sheppard." The nurse interrupted her musings as she opened the door to Gibbs hospital room, a nurse standing over the bed looked up and smiled at her. Jenny walked to the opposite side of the bed to the nurse who took a few more readings on a notepad before nodding at Jenny and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her as she did so. Jenny reached out as the door closed and stroked Gibbs hand.

He had tubes down his throat and several IV lines in his arm and the steady bleeping of his heart monitor was the only noise that filled the room. Until that is Jenny broke down in tears and placed her head on the edge of his bed next to his still and lifeless hand. She gently took a hold of his hand in her own, tears streaming down her face and her body shaking with the grief of seeing him like this. She slowly and gently brought her face down to his hand and kissed it.

Her tears spilled over on to his hand and she gently whipped them off, before placing her head on the bed next to his hand and still maintaining her vice like grip on his hand she cried herself in to a deep restless sleep. She dreamt of happier times back in Paris and then at how she had left him behind. Her heart broke as she recalled the pain she had felt back then mingled in with the pain she was feeling at that moment in time. It was two days since the team had embarked on the case that had left Gibbs in a coma for the third time in his life.

After a few hours of sleep Jenny awoke to the sounds of a nurse buzzing around the room, Jenny raised her head from the bed and blinked at the room surrounding her. She watched Gibbs intently until the nurse had finished checking the machinery and ensuring Gibbs was still alive. Jenny got her attention by coughing just before she turned to open the door and the nurse spun around a friendly smile gracing her features.

"Is the team still here?"

"The team miss?" The nurse frowned.

"Sorry, you probably don't know. In the waiting room there was a woman and a baby and a Goth and her husband?"

"Family for Agent Gibbs miss? Yes I think they are there but they are not allowed up here only next of Kin miss, I don't have the time to pass on messages either but it wont take you long to go back there, he's in safe hands miss." The nurse replied before turning her back on Jenny and walking out of the room. She had accurate deduced Jenny's lack of desire to leave Gibbs side.

"Hey Jethro, I don't suppose you would wake up and put my mind at ease would you?" She softly spoke at the body lying still in the bed, no reply. Jenny slowly rose from the seat she had taken beside Gibbs' bed and straightened her skirt and shirt. She ran a hand through her hair and under her eyes before checking her mascara had not run everywhere and walked quickly towards the door.

She placed her hand on the door handle before thinking better of it. She turned and faced Gibbs still lying motionless in bed. She watched him for a few minutes before releasing her grasp of the door handle and walking back towards the bed. She leant over the bed and gently kissed Gibbs on the forehead, confessing her love for him before she left the room for real.

She sped down the corridor not wishing to leave him for to long, she quickly found the correct waiting room and pushed the door open. She felt the eyes of her old co-workers upon her and tried a half hearted smile that just never came. She sighed and Ziva stood up from her seat and embraced Jenny in a hug to attempt at comforting her. Tony had half rose with her but Ziva was faster, mainly because Benjamin was sitting on his father's lap.

"How is he Jenny? Is it not good?" Ziva whispered to her and she felt Jenny shake her head on her shoulder. Jenny lightly pushed Ziva away who instead of letting go entirely walked her to a chair and sat her in it. She could tell Jenny had come to tell them something.

"He … he's in a coma and they don't know if he'll wake up." Jenny sniffed at this as Abby gasped and tried to wrap herself further in to McGee's grasp. Tony and Ziva both nodded their heads solemnly. Tony was still blaming himself for the incident and it seemed whatever anybody said could not change that, the only person who could make him feel better would have been Gibbs. Jenny looked directly at Tony who returned her gaze quizzically.

"I want the person who did this found and shot." She almost whispered, venom laced her every word and Tony nodded. Jenny shuddered before standing up from the chair she had been forced in to, Ziva was crouching next to her. "I don't want to leave him alone; I'll call you with an update if anything changes. Find him Tony." Then she left, her last three words hanging in the air.

Tony rose to his feet as did Ziva and McGee, dragging Abby with him. The four stood and exchanged a determined glance. Ducky had long since left having to deal with his mother and so the four remaining NCIS agents had been left alone. Abby sniffed her head still resting on McGee's shoulder, albeit they know had something to do. A mission that they would complete even if it was the last thing they would do. The team may appear to be co-workers on the outside but inside they would all die for each other.

They would certainly all die for Gibbs, their mentor and Father, the one person who could say jump and they would all chorus 'How high?' The team unanimously walked towards the door and then out of the hospital. They split up at this point and went to their separate cars before meeting up back at NCIS headquarters. Tony was the first to reach it back to the bullpen. Next to arrive was Ziva and Benjamin, who had relieved Tony of his son as the car seat was in her car.

Within minutes McGee arrived muttering something about leaving Abby with a whole host of evidence in her lab to wade through. On the journey from the hospital to NCIS McGee had managed to persuade Abby that although she couldn't help Gibbs that they could still send the man that did this to her straight to Gitmo. Abby had run in to her lab with a new determination to tackle the mountain of work left for her.

Tony had stood in the centre of the bullpen and as the team arrived around him he quickly delegated tasks out to each of them before he sat at his own desk and picked up his phone demanding that the team who had taken over the case to hand over all their information. The already over-run Agent who answered the phone had gladly handed the case over; his men were not used to working such an important case as it was normally automatically down to Gibbs team, the major case team.

Within minutes the Agent had faxed over all the information, which as Tony flipped through it was pathetic for having been on the case for a day and a half normally by this stage in an investigation they already had suspects. This file had only mainly the information that McGee had already sent the back up team. Tony flicked through the file to see a few hand written notes on the page.

'Set up?' Stood out at Tony on the third page this was depicting how Tony and Gibbs had been separated. Tony furrowed his brow at this as this thought had never crossed his mind. He picked up the phone and redialled the number for the Agent in charge of the minor cases. When he picked up the phone he sounded extremely run off his feet.

"Agent Thompson here."

"Agent DiNozzo, I got the files and I was wondering…"

"Hey Greg go take that gun down to the Lab, don't leave it lying around!" The agent shouted out to the room he was occupying at a man Tony didn't know or by the sounds of hoped he never had to work with.

"Sorry, Agent DiNozzo, what was you saying?"

"I'll be quick, the files you sent over, you wrote set up on it?"

"Yeah, it just seems a bit random, says that you and your boss cleared the house after you came around? Then you were looking for your missing gun." Tony completely forgot about this, he glanced down realising it was Gibbs gun he had placed on his desk when he sat down. "Then when you got back in the house it was empty, except your boss was unconscious. The medical reports are in the back of the file, they faxed them over about three hours before you requested them. Says the think he was poisoned or something?"

"I don't know really, only that he is in a coma. Thanks though, I'll let you get on with your work."

"Thanks, I'll probably be here tomorrow morning at this rate, call if you need anything at all."

The two men hung up their respective phones at the same time, Tony turned to look at the notes, 'set up' leapt out at him still. He decided to wait and see if Ziva or McGee brought anything up that might suggest a set up before he would speak this idea out loud. If they were looking for somebody with a grudge against Gibbs it may narrow down the field, but if it was incorrect then it would put their investigation back too far. Tony hit a few keys on his keyboard bringing up their petty officers service file.

Ziva watched as Tony talked quietly on his phone, and then turned to his computer. Her own phone was wedged in between her ear and her shoulder as she spoke in rapid Hebrew to a contact. She had an unusual feeling that this was bigger than a coincidence and had a feeling that Tony thought the same. For it to be chance that Gibbs was injured is rare, he was too prepared. Her first theory must have been that somebody was after Gibbs and that was how he had managed to overcome him. Perhaps it was just him they were after or perhaps it was the entire team Ziva did not know.

McGee watched Ziva as she watched Tony; she had one arm around Ben who was snuggled up in her lap and the other securing the phone next to her ear. As a thought passed through her head she tightened her grip on Ben and McGee almost smiled. She was probably thinking what he had already thought. Whoever did this to Gibbs may be after the team, he didn't think it a coincidence but he was unsure as to the method. If they wanted to kill Gibbs than they would have shot him. He felt like they wanted somebody else, possibly Jenny or they wanted to clear a path to somebody Gibbs was in close contact with. McGee immediately turned his attention back to his computer and began researching his theory.

* * *

_I'd ask for reviews but... I think I'd have more luck asking for some nuclear material. Or perhaps my very own portable Michael Weatherly that walks and talks._


	5. Chance would be a fine thing

_Positive thoughts right? So I was being moody the other day I think. Won't happen again! I've already been chastised for negative thoughts this week. Got myself an E-Gibbs slap. I think I deserve another. _

_Anyway, now that is out of the way on with the show right? We get some cute baby Ben moments here. Or I think it's cute._

* * *

Chapter Five

Jenny Sheppard had no idea how the team was currently doing in regards to Gibbs case. She had been sat with him for almost five hours now and there had been no change in him whatsoever. Ducky had turned up a few hours ago and between the two had persuaded the nurse to let him sit in for a while. The two had sat in silence for several long minutes before Ducky had gently started prying information out of Jenny.

"I heard they thought he was poisoned." Jenny nodded at Ducky who gave a sympathetic nod in response.

"They do not know how he was poisoned though?" Ducky tried again and this time Jenny looked at him. Ducky caught sight of the tear tracks on her cheeks and he walked around to her and placed a comfortable arm over her shoulders. Jenny sniffed at his touch and leaned into him.

"No they don't know, they took blood samples and they asked if I knew what he had eaten. I don't though, I just said he probably hasn't he'll have just drunk coffee all day."

"Did they check him for needle marks?" Jenny blinked at Ducky when he said this.

"I doubt it; Jethro wouldn't let somebody stick a needle in his arm Ducky."

"If he was knocked out or unable to move he may." Ducky muttered as he pulled the covers back on Gibbs' bed. He then checked in detail Gibbs' left arm, after a few minutes he placed his arm back down on the bed and walked around to the other side and took Gibbs' right arm in his hands. Within minutes Ducky rose his head and caught Jenny's attention.

"Look,' Jenny walked around to see at what he was pointing at, 'A pin prick, a typical place to inject somebody." Jenny gasped and immediately pulled her phone out of her pocket and dials for Tony's desk phone at NCIS. Within minutes she was connected and she heard Tony's voice.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, Ducky and I just found a needle mark on Jethro's arm looks like somebody got close enough to inject him with a poison." Tony muttered a response before hanging up. Jenny turned her attention back to Gibbs running a hand through his hair.

Tony hung up his phone before turning to Ziva and McGee telling them that they were going back to the house in an attempt to locate a needle. The two both stood up quickly and McGee followed Tony to the external elevator while Ziva headed towards the elevator leading to Abby's lab telling the two he would drop Ben off with Abby before meeting them at the house.

Within half an hour all three members of the team were walking through the front door in to the hallway. Tony told them to each take a room downstairs and to look under every inch of the house for this needle. Ziva took the kitchen; McGee got the dining room while Tony was working in the living room. All three were perfectly silent as they worked through the next hour scouring every inch of the building.

McGee had finished first, he had found several fibres that he had bagged and tagged but no needle. He walked in to the kitchen to see Ziva standing on the top of the worktop her hand running over the top of the cupboards hanging on the wall. She pulled back her gloved hand and grimaced at it, the white latex had turned grey with dust. She jumped down from the worktop and walked over to McGee.

"Find anything?" He asked and Ziva held her hand out.

"Dust. Other than that the kitchen is pretty clean, barely any food or cutlery in the cupboards. Plenty of alcohol but that's about it. Did you find anything?"

"Not really, only thing in the dinning room was the table and chairs, got a few fibres and some hair samples but that's it." McGee and Ziva walked back through in to the living room where Tony was in the process of moving the large sofa out of his way. When he noticed they was watching he began to talk as he pushed the chair over backwards.

"I think …" He paused as the chair finally lurched backwards and Tony looked down at the floor, there a few feet under the chair was a syringe. Tony made a triumphant noise and bent down and bagged the syringe. "We need to get this to Abby. Did you two find anything?"

McGee shrugged his shoulders and shook his head and Ziva held her gloved hands up showing the dust. Tony grinned and then with renewed enthusiasm. The three walked back towards the truck and then went straight back to NCIS. Tony gave the syringe to McGee to take to Abby who thanked him and wandered off to go and pay his wife a visit. Tony and Ziva sat at their respective desks and set to work on their computers each trying to track down Samuel Stephens who owns the house.

McGee stepped off the elevator and walked in to Abby's lab, he glanced around looking for her. She was nowhere to be seen so McGee dropped the evidence bags on to the table in the middle of Abby's lab and wandered in to her office to see if she was in there. The automatic doors swished open and McGee walked in. Abby and Benjamin had looked up at him as he entered. The two had been playing on the floor of Abby's office as she had no more work to do until her test results came back.

"Did you hear anything Timmy?" Abby asked pulling herself to her feet; she straightened up before leaning over and picking Ben up and lodging him on her hip.

"No but we did get you something we need evidence running on. It is a syringe that somebody used to poison Gibbs." Abby gasped and waddled in to her work area. She picked up the evidence bag and peered inside before walking back to McGee and kissing him on the lips. When she pulled away somehow she had managed to pass Ben from her own hip on to McGee's without him registering. He smirked at her as she pulled gloves on and a pen and scribbled a note on the evidence bag. McGee left the lab bidding Abby farewell and good luck before he stepped in to the elevator with Ben. The two year old was watching him and so McGee turned to him and began to talk to him.

"Hey Ben."

"Poby!" McGee scowled, he seriously hated Tony sometimes.

"Tim." McGee probed trying to get the child out of the habit of referring to him as Probie.

"Poby!" McGee sighed and resigned himself to the fact that it would never work.

"Come on Ben; let's go find your mom." McGee put the child on the floor as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The little boy tried to run out but McGee had a tight grip on his hand. He walked in to the bullpen with the boy.

"Mama! Papa!" Ben yelled and escaped from McGee's grasp and stood in between the two desks. He couldn't decide who to run too until Tony pushed his chair out from his desk and stood up. Ben ran over to him. Tony picked the kid up and walked out from behind his desk.

"I'll go and get coffee. Say bye to Mama Ben."

"Bye bye Mama!" He said before turning in his father's arms to look at McGee. "Bye Poby!" He shouted.

Tony grinned, McGee groaned and Ziva raised an eyebrow at Tony before scowling at him. Tony shrugged and kissed Ziva on the head before heading out to go and get coffee for the three of them. He figured he should go and buy a Caf-Pow for Abby while he was out. He walked towards the elevator pushing the button for it and waiting for it to arrive he began to chat to his young son.

Tim and Ziva had turned their attention back to their computer when Tony vacated the scene; they were both researching and trying to track down Samuel Stephens. Tony had only been gone for a few minutes when McGee yelled at Ziva.

"I've found him! His wife has turned herself in to a cop shop a few miles from here; apparently she said she shot him. That's odd." Ziva had to agree

"So, Stephens poisoned Gibbs and then went home to his wife only to get shot? Perhaps they are unrelated?" Ziva asked incredulously. McGee shrugged and picked his desk phone up and dialled the number for the police station that Mrs Stephens was residing, the police agreed to hold her until NCIS came to pick her up but they had already collected the body from the house and sent it to the local coroner's office.

McGee hung up and then rang the local coroners office to which the police man had given him the number, after a good ten minutes of arguing the coroner agreed to allow Ducky and Palmer to collect the body for the autopsy to be completed at NCIS. McGee then rang Ducky to inform him of this and the ME headed out to go and pick up their suspect. By this time Tony had returned and placed coffee on each of the desks.

"Got something there McGee?" Tony asked as Ziva was kneeling behind McGee's desk flicking through something on his computer monitor while McGee was just finishing his call to Ducky.

"Actually yes, Samuel Stephens is on his way here." Tony's eyebrows raised. "Ducky has gone to collect him."

"He's dead?"

"Apparently, I'll explain on the way come on." McGee dragged Tony off to the van leaving Ziva behind at McGee's desk with Ben.

Within about twenty minutes and an in depth recap from McGee which consisted of almost everything he had read in the past few minutes they had pulled up outside of the correct police station. The two jumped out and went inside to collect Janine Stephens. When the two saw her they both blinked and stared at her as she was brought out of her cell, Tony whispered to McGee as she got nearer.

"Remind you of anyone?"

"Laura Davies. She must be related!" McGee realised. The two quickly got her back to NCIS and pushed her in to an interrogation room, when they arrived back in the bullpen Ziva had moved back to her own desk, Ben was sat at Tony's desk and colouring on a very large piece of paper. Tony picked the kid up when he got to his desk and sat him on his knee having decided to let the wife stew for a while before interviewing her.

"Janine Stephens, her maiden name is Davies. She is Laura Davies older sister by three years. Both of their parents died a few years ago and I suspect that Janine Stephens would have done anything to keep her little sister safe."

"Even murder?"

"Probably. Janine and Samuel married two years ago and have lived at 32 Lakeview since then. Janine inherited a similarly large amount from their grandmother as Laura did. None of it was ever withdrawn and the Stephens appeared to live off their wages. Although I did find out that they were renting a small apartment on the other side of Town. This is where Samuel was shot."

"Perhaps Samuel Stephens didn't know about the money?" McGee interrupted.

"Possible." Ziva typed a few things on to her keyboard and then pulled her phone up and to her ear dialling in a number off the screen as she did so. She had a short conversation with somebody on the other end and then returned the phone to the cradle.

"Laura Davies left all of her money and belongings to Janine. That is motive for Samuel to kill her."

"So why is Gibbs in a hospital bed right now then?"

"Fluke?"

"No. I think he killed the petty officer to get NCIS involved so that he could get to Gibbs. He chose Davies because her death would result in an exorbitant amount of money entering their bank account."

"So that still doesn't explain why he was after Gibbs in the first place." Ziva turned to her computer and a few minutes later of looking for something found it. "132A Birkdale. Their apartment address we should go check it out." Tony and Ziva both swung their backpacks over their shoulders. Tony settled Ben back in front of his drawings and told McGee to watch him before following Ziva to the elevator.

* * *

_So I want a probie just so I can make my kids call them probie, and hope it come out cute like 'poby' God kids talk so cutely. Well when they make sense. I had an arguement with a three year old about a wind turbine. She wouldn't accept it was a turbine and not a windmill. She also told me it broke (no wind I guess) and me and her sister had to go fix it. So if I go missing for a few days I'll be somewhere near a 'windmill'. _

_There is an actual windmill near us. Wonder if she is aware. Of course it doesn't actually work which is a shame._

_Anyway, distracted much. =] Have a good thursday! I'm still waiting on these Aussiello spoilers. That thing about a boat can't have been the extent of his knowledge even if it did bring a smile to my face. The first thing I thought was that Gibbs and co are going to SAIL to Somalia and rescue Ziva. Which of course is absolutely ridiculous. But if it happens, you heard it here first._

_Byeeeeeeee Kate. _


	6. Surprise!

_Gosh am I sorry, when did I last update!? Like four days ago or something. A review on Cos if you go reminded me. alexcullen1 you made me remember! Thank you. Damn do I suck!_

_Anyway on with the story. I'll update twice today so yanno I'll be making up for my CRAPPY time keeping schedule thinger._

* * *

Chapter Six

Tony and Ziva had scoured the entire apartment twice and were now incredibly fed up with not finding anything. The two were standing in the bedroom looking around the room trying to find something that would suggest killer or that he hated Gibbs. It was a simple room with a bed and wardrobe. Ziva's eyes rested on the wardrobe, the door were opened and the few clothes that were inside had been slung across the bed.

The two had deduced that from the true bachelor feel the apartment held that this was were Samuel came when he and his wife fought. The bathroom had minimal supplies it contained a grotty looking toothbrush and a bottle of shampoo. The only bedroom was sparse and the kitchen cupboards had even less food in them than at the house. The lounge consisted of a sofa and television and now a blood stained carpet.

Ziva pulled a chair over to the wardrobe and stood on it, Tony watched her as she did this. She could just about see on to the top of the wardrobe from this angle and she spotted at the back, covered in dust was a box. Ziva reached her arm out and grabbed the corner of the box she slowly pulled it out to the front of the wardrobe. She wobbled on the chair as she stood up on her tiptoes to get a better grasp of the box to pull it out. She felt Tony's hands on her waist steadying her.

She took a hold of the box and pulled it off the wardrobe, it was heavier than she had anticipated and when she had pulled it off the shelf she fell backwards off the chair in to Tony, who not expecting this fell backwards as well. The two landed on the floor in the middle of the bedroom, Tony laid on his back with Ziva laid on top of him, and the box was on Ziva's stomach. The chair having fallen with them was just adding to the entanglement. Ziva rolled herself off Tony.

She knelt up on the floor and pushed the lid off the box. Inside was a gun, several vials of what Ziva guessed was a poison a file of case notes and a wad of photographs. Ziva picked up the file and flicked through it. She rolled her eyes at the content and Tony who was digging through the photographs looked up at her, as she looked up at him.

"He was getting revenge." Ziva said, and Tony nodded. She read out a passage from the notes.

"Jack Stephens raped and murdered three girls as well as the rape and kidnap of two other girls. All five girls were the children of Navy personnel were either one or both of the parents were at sea." Ziva paused as Tony flicked through the photographs.

"I guess that's him, they look quite similar don't they? Just like the Davies sisters." Ziva nodded before reading out more from further on in the file.

"Jack Stephens was shot down during the arrest after opening fire on the Navy Criminal Investigative Service while still holding two of the girls and using them as hostages. Special Agent LJ Gibbs was proved to have taken the kill shot and was publically thanked by the parents of all five girls for having stopped the man indefinitely and keeping other young girls safe."

"That's our motive." Ziva nodded and dropped the file back in to the box as Tony did the same with the photographs. They took the box back to NCIS and dropping the box down in Abby's lab with a quick update on what information she had received since they had been gone. Tony and Ziva wandered back up to the bullpen to interview Janine Davies and write up a report on the investigation.

The next two hours passed by uneventfully, Tony had officially arrested Janine and arranged for her to be picked up the next day as it was getting late by now. Abby had matched the bullet in Stephens to the gun Janine Davies had turned in with herself as well as fingerprints of Janine on the gun and GSR on Janine.

The team were now sitting at their respective desks. Ben was currently sitting with Tony and still drawing on his large sheet of paper. Ziva was typing incredibly slowly on her computer. McGee was typing at a faster pace than Ziva, but it was still a lot slower than his usual speed. All of a sudden Abby came waddling in to the bullpen a large grin plastered on her face. She skidded to a halt in the middle of the bullpen and everybody looked at her.

"I did it!"

"Did what Abs?" McGee asked.

"Cracked it, I know what Gibbs was injected with and I know the cure!" Everybody looked at her and then practically stood up at the same time all bombarding her with the same question only phrased differently. 'Did you tell the hospital?' Abby blinked and then glanced at them all.

"Of course I did. They should be giving him the cure anytime." Abby grinned at them all as they relaxed slightly. Abby's smile drooped slightly. "Aren't you going to the hospital!? You've cracked the case haven't you?" Immediately everybody jumped to action, McGee took Abby in his car while Tony drove Ziva and Ben in Ziva's car.

By the time they had arrived at the hospital Jenny had already called Ziva to tell her that Gibbs had came around and although he was groggy he was already threatening to slap DiNozzo for something. Ziva had smiled when she heard this; obviously their boss would be fine. When they arrived at the hospital Jenny had been waiting for them at the reception desk.

Jenny had been sat at the side of Jethro's bed for almost an entire day. She had been nervous, anxious and hopeful when they had informed her they had a cure for what they believed that Jethro had been injected with. Their lack of certainty had made her question them up until they said that Abigail Scuito had provided them with the test results required at which point Jenny encouraged them to give Jethro the cure. Within the next hour he had begun to wake.

By this time she suspected that Abby had told the team the good news and they were travelling across DC to come and visit their boss. She hoped that they had succeeded in catching their criminal. As soon as Jethro had woken up Jenny had kissed him lightly on the head and sat talking to him none stop, relief made her very chatty. She would have continued longer if Jethro had not put his hand over her mouth.

Now she was standing at the reception desk awaiting the arrival of Gibbs team. She had informed Ziva and then Ducky of the good news, the latter promising that he would arrive when it was possible but that he was sure Jethro would have enough visitors to anger him for now. Jenny looked up from her thoughts to see Abby come skidding across the polished floor. She all but dove at Jenny who thought fast and opened her arms to the Goth before she jumped on her.

Abby stood holding tightly on to Jenny and muttering her happy thoughts at 'boss man' being alive and conscious. She started to jump up and down still holding on to Jenny who was smiling at the pig tailed Goth's enthusiasm. McGee carefully managed to extricate Jenny from Abby's grasp. Abby took a hold of McGee's hand her smile plastered across her face. The three waited for Tony, Ziva and Ben to arrive. They actually heard them before they saw them.

"If you had let me drive we would have been here ten minutes ago."

"Yeah but we'd have arrived in an ambulance Zee, I would rather arrive alive and on time, than freakishly early and on a gurney."

"I can drive you know, I have never crashed my car!"

"Didn't you crash your mini? When you were framed for murder?"

"Not my fault."

Tony and Ziva walked in to the view of Abby, Jenny and Tim and they were arguing at the top of their lungs. Abby smiled at them as they got closer and they quickly stopped arguing. Ziva took it upon herself to apologise for being late, Tony was driving. Tony nudged her and so she whispered something to Ben, who was sitting in Tony's arm. The boy reached his hand up and slapped the back of Tony's head before giggling.

"You can't you our son as a weapon Ziva!" He muttered as Jenny led the way towards Gibbs room, Abby and McGee following, then Ziva being trailed by Tony while they bickered all the way to Gibbs room. Jenny knocked on the door before entering.

"Jethro? You up to seeing your …" she thought for a moment, staring back outside the room. Abby was bouncing up and down on her tip toes anxious to see Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were still bickering. "Children?" She finished her expression a mix of amusement and incredulous. Gibbs shrugged and nodded. Jenny allowed them access and Abby bounded in and tried to throw herself on top of Gibbs in a mammoth hug but a quick thinking Tim grabbed her around the waist before she could do so.

"Timmy I want to hug him!"

"Careful Abby!" Tim yelled as Abby fought her way free of his grasp, McGee fell over and Abby jumped towards Gibbs. She hugged him tentatively and smiled her widest smile at him. Gibbs turned to Jenny who was laughing at McGee laid on the floor.

"You got their description right Jen." Ziva offered McGee a hand and she quickly pulled him to his feet. McGee dusted himself off and glared at Abby who pouted before walking slowly towards him and whispering an apology in his ear. He grinned at her and she kissed him lightly on the lips. Tony groaned and covered his eyes, before thinking better of it and covering Ben's eyes instead. The little boy pushed his fathers hand away.

"Careful Probie, there are kids in here!" Tony muttered, and McGee turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Tell him Ben!" McGee said to the boy who pulled his hand out and slapped the back of Tony's head.

"Seriously!" Tony exclaimed. "You told everybody you taught him to slap me Zee!" Ziva who had been silently chuckling to herself stopped.

"I didn't teach him that!" She was being truly honest, Tony glanced around the room and his eyes fell on the bed. Gibbs was grinning softly to himself and Tony's mouth fell open before he noticed everybody was laughing at him. He joined in and after a while the laughter had died down and the team had taken up chairs and seats around Gibbs' bed, which he had forced Jenny to lay on next to him.

The seven talked for over three hours before the nurse came in and was absolutely adamant that they all left. Sure enough over the next ten minutes all but Jenny had vacated the room. The lovers laid in silence for several long minutes after everybody else had gone. After a while Jenny sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She scanned the floor for the shoes she had discarded hours ago.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked, he was getting drowsy and the nurse had kicked everybody out so he could get some rest. Jenny had her back facing him as she spoke to him, his arm, that was wrapped around her waist as she was laying next to him was now gently resting on her back.

"Leaving, you need to rest Jethro."

"No. You aren't leaving so I can rest. You've been acting weird ever since I woke up."

Jenny turned to face Gibbs. She looked at him right in the eyes and sighed. She knew nothing could get past him. She had only found out while she had been on her trip and she had meant to tell him the second she arrived back in DC but he had been in hospital. She had pushed it to the back of her mind, and now she didn't know what to say. Her mind swam with possibilities, problems and a whole list of other things. She felt her legs go weak and she quickly sat in a chair. Gibbs was watching her anxiously now. He had tried to sit up when she looked like she was about to collapse but a pain in his head stopped him. He had a sudden flashback of a boot connecting with his skull.

He turned his head slightly to watch Jenny who was sat in the chair with her head bent over and resting in her hands. She seemed to be taken a series of deep breaths and overcoming her dizzy spell. When she finally put her head up to look at Jethro she could see the concern in his eyes. She smiled at him, in an attempt to stop him worrying. It didn't help.

"What's wrong Jen?" He demanded and Jenny knew she had to spill now.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Dun dun dun... not. So that is pregnancy number one. For this story, I guess it's pregnancy number two in the grand scheme of things in my mind. but for my tally on the summary it's number one. Noted? Good._

_Ramble over. Sort of. I wonder what that thing was about Gibbs' boat on Ausiello files on Thurs. I was thinking he might sail it out to Somalia to rescue Ziva. I'd love to have a Gibbs' sailing moment on the show. It'd make me smile. He doesn't have to sail to Somalia... that'd be a tad silly. _

_Anyway, look out for the next chapter. x_


	7. Eeeek!

_So update number two on the sixteenth. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Seven

Gibbs stared at Jenny for what felt like an eternity, she was looking anywhere she could but at him. A smile slowly crept its way on to Gibbs' face but Jenny failed to notice, she seemed determined to avoid his gaze. She felt the tears in her eyes as she believed he would not want this baby, but she wanted it more than she had ever thought. Gibbs sighed and Gibbs tried to reach her but he failed.

"Come here Jen." He whispered and she slowly moved her head around to look at him. He smiled softly at her and she blinked, more tears poured down her cheeks as she moved from the chair on to the edge of his bed once more. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He could feel her shaking under his strong arms as the tears were still pouring out of her eyes. He softly wiped them away and gave her a questioning look.

"I didn't know if you would be happy about it or not." She whispered in reply to his unanswered questioned.

"Of course I am I'm such a lovable guy after all." He joked, still whispering. She hit his arm playfully and he grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep Jen." She snuggled in to his arms and closed her eyes.

"I love you Jethro." She mumbled half asleep.

"I'm glad. I'd propose but I don't want to lose you." He joked as he slowly drifted off to sleep himself; both fell in to sleep with smiles on their faces.

LJ Gibbs was released from hospital four days later after the doctors had made certain he had recovered fully and to Jenny Sheppard's request to keep him in even longer knowing full well he would not take the time off work he was advised to. Jenny had stayed at the hospital with him not leaving his side. The only time she left him was to call Tony to scrounge a lift back to Gibbs' house. By the time it came for Gibbs to be discharged he was prepared to leave a full hour before his papers had been signed.

Jenny had struggled to refrain her laughter, his enthusiasm to get out of the hospital was infectious and the second the nurse provided the papers Gibbs had signed them and almost thrown them back at her. He walked to the elevator with his arm around Jenny's waist, keeping her close to him.

"Hate hospitals, you could have let them discharge me yesterday you know." Gibbs muttered under his breath. Jenny just smiled as the two waited for the elevator to arrive. Within minutes they were walking out of the building Gibbs bag slung over his shoulder. The two had had a scuffle as to who should carry the bag, Jenny saying he had just gotten out of hospital and so he shouldn't do it. But Gibbs had replied being pregnant she shouldn't do it either.

That and she could never deny Gibbs anything.

Waiting outside the hospital was Tony, leaning against the front of his car his hands were stuffed in his coat pockets. He grinned at the couple when they walked out of the building, he yelled at them to ensure they knew where he was. Gibbs led Jenny over to the car and the two climbed in and Tony sped off to Gibbs' house. They made it there with Tony still in one piece regardless of Gibbs yelling at him to drive like a man. Tony suspected he may have been given some form of pain medication and so he chose to ignore him.

When they pulled up outside Gibbs' house Tony jumped out first and grabbed the bag and then went to help his boss out of the car but both he and Jenny were already out of the car and walking up Gibbs front path. Gibbs had unlocked the front door by the time Tony had locked his car and followed them up the path. Gibbs and Jenny crashed on the couch while Tony made them both coffees. After a few minutes the home phone rang and Tony handed it to Jenny who answered it politely and then held the phone away from her ear.

Tony and Gibbs both instantly knew who it was who had called, aside from the fact they could hear her voice clearly from the other side of the room but only once person could deafen a person from over the phone. Abby. Jenny handed the phone to Gibbs who instantly put the phone on to speaker and placed it on to his lap.

"Hey Abs." He said wearily.

"Giiiibbs!" You're home great; I'll come around and see you. Do you want me to make you some dinner? I'm sure Jenny is a fabulous cook but I don't think she's slept much at all in fact since you were admitted and so she probably wants to sleep but you had better eat first so what do you want? Is Tony still there? Maybe we should go and pick up Ziva and Ben and then come round and make it a little party, hold on…"

They heard Abby shouting in to her household and then footsteps, a minute later Timothy McGee came on the phone.

"Hello? Boss, Abby's ranting about a dinner party and going to pick Ziva and Ben up. I'm guessing you aren't up to a dinner party." There was a load clattering in the background and then Abby's voice yelling that she was fine. Everybody in Gibbs room rolled their eyes.

"McGee let her do it. Preferably without killing herself mind, I'm up for it if Jen is." Gibbs answered and raised his eyebrows at Jenny.

"Go ahead McGee, I'll call Ziva and let her know I'm sure she can drive herself and Ben here." Jenny smiled at the phone before hanging up and returning the phone to its rightful place. Tony had collapsed on to an armchair now he was pretty sure he would not be needed anytime soon. Gibbs had closed his eyes and was leaning his head back on the chair. When Jenny returned she threw a beer across the room at Tony before sitting down next to Gibbs, she rested her head on the chair next to him as he put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Tony subtly looked away from the affection his boss and ex director was showing.

Twenty minutes later, although it seemed like much longer to Tony there was a knock on the door. Tony almost ran to the door glad of some other company that wasn't his boss and his new girlfriend. He pulled open the door and Abby was stood there beaming. She had a box full of vegetables and behind her Tony saw McGee locking his car and walking up the front path carrying another large box.

"I have loads of veggies in here and Timmy has some pudding for us. I'm not sure what stuff Gibbs has in his fridge but in case I brought some of everything. Timmy!" She shouted over her shoulder this last word. "Grab the lamb!" Tony saw McGee groan as he turned back towards the car to fetch a very large leg of lamb. Tony had no idea why Abby would have such a large piece of meat unless she had been planning this for a long time. Abby pushed past Tony and wandered in to the kitchen, she dropped the box of vegetables on to the worktop and wandered in to the living room.

Tim dropped the leg of lamb on to the work top as well and carefully slid the box of pudding on to the surface as well before following his wife in to the living room. Tony had shut the door after Tim had walked in and then followed the couple in to the kitchen and then the lounge. Abby squealed when she saw Gibbs and Jenny snuggled up on the sofa together. The couple on the sofa waved at the couple at the door and Abby dragged McGee over to the armchair Tony had been sat on earlier. McGee sat down and pulled Abby on to his lap. Tony was stood at the doorway watching the exchange seriously wishing Ziva would hurry up and get there.

He watched as Abby kissed Tim and then glanced across to his boss noticing they were giving in to each others eyes lovingly. Tony scoffed and wandered in to the kitchen to get another beer.

"They are doing that on purpose." He muttered.

"Who are doing what Tony?" He heard somebody ask from behind him. A smile grew on his face and he turned around and there leaning against the doorframe was Ziva. Ben was clutching on to her hand or rather she was clutching on to his, Ben was ready to run around the house and trash everything he could. Much like Tony and Ziva's house.

"Thank god you are here! Those lot in there are being so kissy kissy."

"And we are never kissy kissy?" She asked sarcastically. He muttered a response under his breath before pulling her forwards and kissing her lightly on the lips. Ziva wrapped her free arm around his neck pulling him closer to her. They both heard Ben mutter something along the lines of yuck. They separated and Tony picked his son up and threw him in the air and caught him again. When he looked back Ziva had vanished. Tony tutted and walked out of the kitchen to track her down.

"I wish she wouldn't do that, if you start doing that I'm going to have to tie you to something to keep track of you." He told his two year old son who giggled as they walked in to the living room. Ziva had taken Tony's beer and was now drinking it although Tony had not realised. Tony sat down next to her and took the beer from her hands. He put Ben down on the floor and the boy immediately ran off as fast as he could, which was not very fast. Ziva and Tony both watched him as he ran around the already baby-proofed front room as he tried to find something to play with.

The room consisted of a very large sofa and an armchair, in one corner was a playpen that was full of toys, that was Jenny's input on the house when she moved in. Having found herself a permanent residence she was adamant that Ben had to stay at her house at least one day or night every two weeks. The entire team doted on the little boy and so at each of their houses was a collection of toys and baby necessities which meant that Tony and Ziva could travel between apartments without needed to carry half of Ben's things with them. The team watched as Ben tried to get in to his playpen to rummage through the toys left in there.

"Want a hand Ben?" Abby asked as the little boy tried to pull himself up and over the railing. Abby stood up and picked the boy up and swung him a few times before letting his feet hit the other side of the playpen. The second his feet hit the floor he began running again. His favourite pass time of the moment was running, he ran everywhere and the only way to stop him was to take his feet off the floor. The little boy began rummaging through the toys scattered across his cornered off section of the living room searching for the perfect toy.

"How are you feeling then Gibbs?" Abby asked after sitting back on to McGee.

"I'm fine Abs. Didn't you come here to cook though?" Abby nodded and grinned.

"I brought Lamb, but I was just making sure you're up for this. Which you obviously are!" She jumped up as he glared at her. "Ziva do you want to help?" Abby asked as she got half way across the room. Ziva nodded and stood up, leaving Gibbs, Jenny, Tony and McGee in the room alone with Ben. After a few minutes Abby and Ziva had gotten a plan for what they would cook for tea and they were well under way with the prep. Neither really noticed that Jenny was watching them from the doorway.

"You two make a good team." She mused.

"Three might make a better team?" Ziva added and Jenny nodded her head, picking up a kitchen knife and a carrot and setting to work with the other two women. "Do you think it wise to leave Jethro, Tony and Tim alone to look after Ben?" She asked after a few minutes.

"If he hurts himself he will cry, and we will hear it. Besides, I would be more concerned leaving Tony on his own then Ben." Ziva replied and the other two women laughed. Between the three of them the managed to easily get the dinner sorted and on the table ready for the men to join them. Gibbs was seated at the head of the table with Jenny on one side and Abby on the other. McGee was seated next to Abby and Ziva next to Jenny, Tony was sat opposite Gibbs and Ben was pulled up at the corner of the table in his high chair. The surrogate family were laughing and joking for the next few hours as they ate their way through dinner and desert before Jenny got their attention.

"A toast," She began, standing up with her glass. "To old friends and family," she directed her glass at the McGee's and Tony and Ziva. "To love." She looked at Gibbs who smiled at her. "And to new family." She finished one hand nodded towards Ben and the other to her own stomach. Gibbs placed his hand over hers and smiled. Abby was the first to notice as she was sat directly opposite Jenny, that and she was the first to put one and one together to make two.

"Eeeek! You're pregnant!" She yelled before pulling Jenny and Gibbs in to an Abby hug.

* * *

_How obvious is that, placing your hand on your stomach. What am I on about I wrote it. Oh well, if I can't critique my own work... I hope I didn't give Jenny any alcohol in that glass she raises. That would be a major faux pas. Oh well. =] _

_No rambles this time. x_


	8. Nine days to go

_I actually remembered to update today. Miracle of what!?_

* * *

Chapter Eight

It was the Fifteenth of December 2010, it was seven months after Jenny had announced her pregnancy and she was in her eight month already. Gibbs had sprung in to action as soon as he could and built a cot for the youngster. The result was that Jenny had broken in to tears and was utterly inconsolable; Gibbs had called both Abby and Ziva to help. When Ziva arrived however she laughed, and told Gibbs it was hormones before trying to help Abby to stem the flow of tears.

Now Jenny was waddling around the place as she was fast approaching her due date, she was both petrified and excited. She had taken to calling Ziva and Tony in the middle of the night with random questions regarding whatever had panicked her of that moment. As the three team members on Gibbs' team were just packing up for the night the elevator pinged and out ran the almost three year old Benjamin David. He ran as fast as he could in the general direction of his father who luckily enough pre-empted the attack and walked out to meet him. Tony swung the boy high in the air and then let him drop back in to his arms.

"Hey Buddy!" Tony spoke to the child.

"Daddy! See!" Ben pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and thrust it in front of his father's nose. Tony moved his head back to get a look at it. The child had drawn a scribbled diagram of something Tony couldn't decipher. He praised the boy and then told him to go and show his mother. Ziva had a similar reaction to Tony, praise without understanding what their son had drawn.

Jenny, who had followed Ben out of the elevator, had now been forced to sit down by Gibbs in his chair. She gladly did so and glanced across at Tony and Ziva trying to work out what the picture was of. Ben had jumped up to sit in his mother's lap and the picture was laid out on her desk. Tony was leaning over the desk and tilting his head from side to side to see if the picture made sense at a different angle.

"It's a good picture of the three of you isn't it?" Jenny asked, letting Tony and Ziva know what it was without making it look as if they didn't know. Ben smiled at Jenny, who smiled back while Gibbs silently laughed in the background. "How are the wedding plans coming? Nine days to go now."

"All organised." Ziva replied and Jenny's eye brows rose.

"Really? Everything?"

"Yes. The second Abby found out she gave me a very long list of things I needed and after taking off the things I didn't need it wasn't that long of a list. I just have to go and pick mine and Abby's dresses up next Monday, and then everything is ready."

"You're organised." Tony muttered. Ziva and Jenny both sighed and rolled their eyebrows. Tony had proposed to Ziva six months ago and she had instantly accepted. The two had managed to book the wedding to take place at a large hotel on Friday the 24th of December. They had argued over the location for over a month before they found the perfect place. The team were staying overnight in the hotel as was Darren and Lissy, Ziva's brother and his daughter.

Ziva had chosen Abby and Lissy to be her bridesmaids. Jenny would have been a bridesmaid had she not been so pregnant at the time. Ben had been elected to be Page boy by Abby who deemed it was cute. Ziva had asked Gibbs to give her away as her relationship with her own father was strained at the best of times although he seemed to be relatively accepting that she was marrying Ben's father. Tony had elected Tim to be his best man after much deliberating, or rather Tony finally getting around to asking him.

Tony and Ziva were busy fawning over Ben and Jenny and Gibbs were both talking to her stomach so neither noticed when Abby had joined the group. She was leaning against Tim's desk; suddenly she turned around to face in to the bullpen and whistled. The rest of the team looked up at her with several raised eyebrows. She grinned at them all as Tim walked around the desk to wind an arm around her waist. Abby leaned in to him as if by reflex. The two smiled at each other.

"We have some news." Tim started and Ziva and Jenny both gasped, and exchanged glances and then big grins. Gibbs and Tony exchanged confused glances, they could both tell who killed a person but to guess somebody's news by those four words was beyond them.

"We're having a baby!" Abby squealed bouncing up and down on her toes. The team stood up quickly, except Jenny who rose from her seat slowly, and went to congratulate the McGee's. Abby was hugged by everybody while Tim got handshakes all round. Jenny managed to give Abby a quick hug over her very pregnant belly before the team all decided to split up for the night. Gibbs assisted Jenny to the elevator while Abby and Ziva immediately started talking 'baby'. Tony and Tim were both watching the two with raised eyebrows until they got matching glares.

"What?" Ziva accused.

"It's just, you two are like, girls." Tony managed.

"We are girls Tony." Ziva replied.

"Women Ziva." Abby corrected with a smirk, at which Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah but I just never imagined you two talking baby. Or anything girly like that, weddings and engagement rings, baby names that stuff."

The two shrugged and packed up their things and walked to the elevator together, leaving Ben behind with Tony and Tim. The three boys followed behind their other halves as they got in to the elevator. They separated when they got to the car park, Ziva, Tony and Ben going in one direction while Abby and Tim going towards their own car. Tony quickly strapped Ben in to his child seat while Ziva got in to the car.

"So Abby is having a baby, I know they have been trying for a while." Ziva said when Tony got in to the car.

"I can't believe McGeek reproduced." Tony smirked.

"I cannot believe you did." Ziva retorted smiling innocently at Tony. Tony pulled the car out of the car park and drove them back to Ziva and Darren's house in silence. Tony had all but moved in to their house over the past months. He pulled the car up in to the driveway just as Lissy ran out the front door. Ziva and Tony got out the car and Lissy dove at Ziva.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you, dads in a foul mood and I honestly didn't do it this time and I have no idea what it is." Lissy rattled off as soon as Ziva was in ear shot.

"Fine Lissy." Ziva replied and turned around to see Tony had already extracted Ben from the car although he wanted to be down on the floor. Lissy walked towards Tony and extracted the boy from his grip. She pun him over her head much like how Tony had done earlier. Ziva wandered towards the large house and opened the front door she checked the downstairs rooms first before heading upstairs. She found Darren in his room sat on the edge of his bed. She crossed the room and sat down next to him.

"It was sixteen years ago Darren, and you upset Lissy you have to let this go." Ziva tentatively took the photograph out of his hand. It wasn't obvious that he was even holding the crumpled old picture in his fist but Ziva knew he always carried it.

"It is her…"

"…Birthday, I know Darren. She wouldn't want you to sulk forever though would she?" Ziva examined the photo now in her hand. Darren and Hannah were nineteen when Lissy had been born, less than a year later Hannah had been killed in a bombing.

"Lissy doesn't recognise the date; did you ever tell her it?"

"No. She never really brought her mother up; I do not like to talk about it."

"She needs to know Darren, children need two parents, not all have that but Lissy needs to know her mother loves her. She ought to understand what her mother was like and I'm sure there is no better person to tell her than you. Do you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because you love Hannah and you love Lissy. Lissy came from Hannah and Lissy needs you to be here now and not considering the past."

Darren looked at his little sister and smiled.

"You almost sound wise Ziva." He mocked and she hit him. The two sat there staring at the wall smiling for a long time before Darren looked down at Ziva's hands. She was still holding the picture of Hannah. Darren gently took it off her and then left the room. Ziva waited for a few minutes before following him and exiting his bedroom.

Darren walked down the stairs and searched the house for a few minutes before finding Alyssa; she was trying to feed Ben while Tony was watching over her shoulder. Darren got his daughter and the seventeen year old handed the food and spoon to Tony and followed her father out of the room. They walked in to the lounge where the two sat down on the sofa together. Darren paused for a few minutes, staring at the photo of Hannah. He eventually gently handed the photo to Alyssa who took it tentatively.

"Mom?" She asked quietly as her father passed her the photo. He nodded beside her as she studied the photograph. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she was. Today was her birthday. I must apologise Alyssa for never wanting to talk to you about her, it was difficult." Lissy nodded her head in understanding and leant in to her father, who wrapped an arm around her. She sighed and after a while her father began to tell her everything he could remember about her mother. He started from when they first met and progressed through everything he learnt about her up until the moment she passed.

Ziva walked in to the kitchen to see Tony playing 'aeroplane' with Ben, she smiled and watched the two for a moment. When Tony noticed her presence he smiled at her, but Ben recaptured his attention with a yell. Ziva walked over to the fridge and began pulling vegetables out to prepare for their dinner. Every now and again she would turn to watch Tony with Ben, when he started to spend time with their son Tony just clicked. He was great with Ben, he could be so much fun, but he had also told him off when he was naughty. Something which had surprised Ziva, she had always found it difficult to chastise him because he could wrap her around his finger.

"What Zeevah?" Tony mocked.

"Nothing, just surprised at how easily you took to being a dad, considering."

"Considering the second you said you were pregnant I all but literally ran away?"

"Yes that." Tony smiled.

"Being a parent isn't all that bad to be honest, I just wish I could have been there from the word go. You went through the pregnancy alone, and then you looked after Ben for his first two years or life. I missed so much."

"It wasn't that hard. I think single parents run in the family." She said referring to Darren and Lissy who were talking in the lounge. Ziva turned back to her vegetables and began dicing up potatoes. Tony checked Ben was secure before walking up to Ziva and wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face in her neck.

"How about we give Ben a brother or sister?" He asked quietly and Ziva dropped a potato on the floor. Tony tried not to laugh.

"Are you serious? We aren't even married and we already have one child."

"We'll be married in less than ten days. So the chances of actually getting pregnant before then …"

"With our record? Probably quite high." Ziva smirked.

"I can't be pregnant, could you imagine how grumpy you and Tim would be with pregnant wives and Gibbs with a new baby. NCIS would be hell."

"That's true. Well I still think we should have another one or maybe several, enough to make up their own major case response team. Ben could play Gibbs because he is the oldest."

"Wouldn't he be Ducky if that was the case?" Ziva interjected.

"Nah Lissy can play Ducky." Ziva rolled her eyes and turned back to her vegetables, she elbowed Tony in the ribs lightly when Ben started whining. He relinquished his hold on her waist and turned around to amuse their son.

* * *

_So chapter eight of nineteen ... I think there is nineteen in all. Forget._

_We get some actual Tiva now. Oh and erm ... more drama. Sorry. _


	9. Don't you dare!

_I'm a day late again. I need to remind myself to update every other day. Or maybe I'll start updating daily. Nah, I'll only forget anyway._

_If I had reviews to reply to I would be more inclined to remember to update. Then again, I don't even know if anybody is even still reading this._

_Ah whatever... It's only going to collect computer dust if I don't post it._

* * *

Chapter Nine

The 24th of December came upon the NCIS team faster than they had realised. Ziva had been dragged out of her house on the previous night as well as Lissy, by Abby. She had abandoned Tim at their house while the girls were going to Abby's house for the night. Ziva was woken the next day by Abby wearing a very large grin. She practically pulled Ziva out of her bed while she was still sleeping, the moment Ziva's eyes appeared to open Abby grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her out of the bed. She dragged her to the bathroom and pushed her inside.

"Get a shower, I'll go wake Lissy and make breakfast!" She yelled while Ziva stumbled around the bathroom. It was pitch-black after Abby shut the door after Ziva. Ziva eventually found the light and flicked it on. She checked the clock on the wall and it said 7.30. Ziva groaned and locked the door before switching the shower on; she undressed and stepped under the hot spray.

Abby however had continued down the hallway in to the third bedroom of their house, it was opposite from the Master bedroom and the McGee's already had plans to turn this room in to the baby nursery. Abby pulled the covers off of the bed where Lissy was sleeping. She had already gotten instructions from Darren as how to wake the teenager. Abby poked the girl who tried to bat her hand away. Abby picked up the glass of water on the bed side table and dropped a bit on to Lissy's head. The girl rolled out of bed and stood up.

"I'm up already, enough with the water in my ear." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Today's the day Alyssa David! Your aunt is about to become Mrs Anthony DiNozzo!" Lissy smiled sleepily and gently opened her eyes. Abby walked out the room and Lissy followed her down the stairs. The two worked on getting breakfast prepared when Ziva came downstairs. Her hair was still wet and dangling down her back, she was wearing a black tracksuit. Lissy jumped up when Ziva came downstairs and pelted back up the steps. Ziva frowned at her retreating back, but Abby answered her unasked question.

"Shower. I already had one before you. I've been up since half six." Ziva raised an eyebrow. Now she looked at Abby through open eyes she noticed that her hair was indeed already styled to perfection. Abby was wearing an oversized top over what looked like tracksuit bottoms. Abby placed a plate in front of Ziva with an omelette on, Ziva picked up her fork and took a mouthful of the omelette and pushed it in to her mouth as Abby poured her coffee.

"This is a good omelette Abby; I never knew you could cook." Abby grinned.

"My mother taught me, it used to something we did every Friday; we would try out a new recipe each week." Ziva nodded. "Sometimes we just made things up."

A few minutes later Abby had practically pushed Ziva back upstairs and had now forced her in to a chair in the middle of Abby's bedroom. Ziva's wedding dress was hanging on the front of Abby's wardrobe and Abby and Lissy's bridesmaids dresses were laid out on the bed. After a few minutes Lissy wandered in to the room and stood next to Abby, who was brushing Ziva's hair.

"What do you need me to do?" Lissy asked, preparing for Abby to brief her on the style she had chosen for Ziva's hair. Lissy was expecting some finicky, complicated up do that would no doubt cause both her and Abby's fingers to bleed because of sharp pins or another type of dangerous hair piece. However, the style Abby had chosen was relatively simple.

"Hold these pieces of hair here." Abby instructed Lissy who did as she was told. Abby produced some very expensive curlers and began to create perfect curls in Ziva's hair. After about half an hour Abby had curled all of Ziva's hair in to loose ringlets. She then secured the two pieces from around her face back with a pair of Kirby grips.

Abby then moved on to Ziva's make-up. She kept it subtle and just enough to accentuate her delicate features, and after another half an hour Abby declared she was done. Lissy had vanished after a while to style her own hair and apply her make-up. When Lissy returned Abby had done her own make-up and was just slipping in to her dress. Lissy pulled her own dress on carefully before the two turned to help Ziva get in to her own wedding dress.

The dress was an A-line style, the bulk of it was ivory but there was a blue ribbon around Ziva's waist. The dress had two simple spaghetti straps on Ziva's shoulders, and the entire dress clung to her every curve. When the dress reached her thighs it gently flared out allowing Ziva room to walk up the aisle. Or keep a gun under her dress without anybody realising. Ziva slipped on a pair of blue three inch heels which kept her dress off the ground by half an inch or so.

Abby and Lissy were both wearing matching blue dresses. The blue was a slightly lighter shade of royal blue, but it was the exact same colour as the ribbon on Ziva's dress. The bridesmaid's dresses were knee length and were made of a floaty material that, as discovered by Lissy, allowed them to 'twirl' around to get effect. They both had spaghetti straps on their dresses, and because of the December weather they had black cardigans to keep their arms warm when they were outside. Abby and Lissy were wearing black shoes to match the bolero style cardigan.

By the time all three were ready there was a knock on the door. Lissy ran down the stairs to pull open the door, outside Gibbs was standing on the porch. Lissy let him in and Abby came bounding down the stairs grinning at Gibbs. Gibbs let her hug him as the Goth dived on him; although Abby had been restricted from caffeine she was incredibly bubbly anyway. After a few minutes Ziva appeared at the top of Abby's stairs, she had picked up her bouquet of light blue flowers which were dotted around creamy white roses and calla lilies. The bouquet was tied with a blue and a silver ribbon.

"You look stunning Ziva." Gibbs spoke softly as she walked down the stairs to meet the three watching her. She smiled, genuinely, before Gibbs took her hand and they walked out of the door. Gibbs held open the door to the black limo Gibbs had forced Vance in to providing, free of charge. Ziva climbed in, followed by Abby and Lissy. Gibbs was the last in. He sat next to Abby who was bursting with excitement.

"Are you nervous Ziva?" Gibbs asked after a few seconds of Abby ranting about the wedding. Ziva smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Nervous? About marrying my partner? I think after everything that's happened in the last three years nerves don't even come in to it." Gibbs, Abby and Lissy laughed lightly.

"How is Jenny Gibbs? I wish she could have been a bridesmaid too." Ziva said with a slight sad hint to her voice, reflecting her thoughts.

"She is hormonal, very, very hormonal." Was the only answer they received. The four talked about random things for the remainder of the journey before they arrived at the hotel. Gibbs leapt out first telling the three women to stay in the limo. Gibbs walked to the front of the hotel where Timothy McGee was stood waiting. He was wearing a very smart black tux and he had a small blue flower pinned in his button hole. Gibbs and Tim shared a few words before Tim walked back in to the hotel.

Gibbs turned and walked back towards the limo, he told the girls that they could get out and he held the door open like a proper gentleman. Abby flew out first, Lissy close on her heels. Ziva took her time, being careful of her heels and dress. When all three girls were out they all smoothed down their dress and hair to ensure they looked appropriate. Abby wandered over to Ziva and tweaked her hair slightly, ensuring she was perfect. Then Abby and Lissy led the way towards the hotel, they opened the doors and walked in to the large foyer. They were pointed towards a pair of large oaken doors, two men flanking the doors pulled them open and Abby and Lissy walked through them. Commencing the wedding of Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David.

Abby and Lissy walked in perfect step with each other, they were each grasping a small bouquet of creamy white roses and lilies. Abby's eyes were focussing on Tim, remembering her own wedding and how everything had been so perfect. Lissy was scouring the crowd for the friends she had been allowed to invite from her school. It did not take long for Abby and Lissy to reach the front, they both stood off to the right hand side and awaited Ziva's arrival.

"You ready David?" Gibbs asked as Ziva was breathing in and out very methodically and evenly. Ziva opened her eyes and looked at him, she nodded. Gibbs extended his arm and she looped her own arm through it, she was clutching her bouquet in her right hand. After taking another deep breath Gibbs and Ziva walked on through the large entrance. Everybody in the hall was on their feet, Ziva immediately spotted her friends and family from Tel Aviv, those who had chosen to honour her choices anyway. Her Aunt Nettie was grinning at her, from the edge of an aisle near the front. Ziva wondered if there had been a fight for the good seats by her Mossad operative friends and family.

Her eyes flicked to the front of the room, where Tony stood, his left hand was resting gently on Benjamin's back who was carrying a small blue cushion that Ziva knew had the rings secured on. Just behind Tony was Tim, grinning from ear to ear. Ziva glanced towards her best friends, Abby and Jenny. Abby was standing next to Lissy while Jenny was seated at the very front one seat in from the edge. The seat reserved for Gibbs. Ziva's eyes returned to gazing at Tony and the two continued to gaze deep in to each other's eyes until they reached the front of the large grand hall.

Gibbs shook Tony's hand and threatened him under pain of death that he must not hurt Ziva or Ben in any way shape or form and Tony nodded. Then the actual ceremony began, a man employed by the hotel to perform legal wedding ceremonies under this roof. Ziva grasped Tony's hand as they turned to face each other, both smiling at the other. The ceremony lasted a little over an hour with Tony and Ziva writing their own vows. By the time the ceremony was over the time was about 11am. Ziva had opted for a morning wedding so that she and Tony could relax before getting drunk out of their minds and then jumping on a plane to Hawaii the following day. The two were congratulated for almost half an hour before they managed to escape to the lunch room.

The hotel had supplied lunch for all the wedding guests while they prepped another much larger, emptier room for the party later on that day. Now was the time for the head bridesmaid and best man to stand up and give speeches. The part Tony and Ziva were dreading. After all the guests had enjoyed their starter, Abby stood up.

"Hey everyone. For those who don't know me my name is Abby and I'm the forensic specialist working at NCIS. If you don't know what NCIS is then get out." A few people chuckled, mainly those who worked at NCIS, particularly in the field.  
"We are all here today to celebrate two of my best friends finally getting hitched, it took them long enough to be honest. They gave me my wonderful nephew Ben, but that was three years ago. I'm hoping for some more mini David-DiNozzo's soon!" Abby winked at Tony and Ziva, the latter of whom rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe not! Needless to say Tony and Ziva are perfect for each other, and I personally wish them all the best and I hope you try to match the standard of awesomeness me and Timmy have." Abby grinned at her own husband who smiled back at her, not paying attention to the claps and laughing Abby had encouraged. The waiters brought out the main course and the guests all began munching away, chatting amicably amongst themselves. Soon enough it became Tim's turn to make a speech.

"Well, I've known Tony for over seven years now. I've known Ziva for about six years give or take two years." Ziva smiled sheepishly. "Tony, is or rather was a bit of a ladies man. I know your all expecting me to tell you a tale or two about his endeavours over the time I've known him, but that's not what I want to talk about. Tony is a good man, he is a great father and I'm sure he'll make a fantastic husband. I'm not worried for you in the slightest Ziva. If Tony ever treated you badly I'd be more worried about him." Tim sat down again.

Tim's speech elicited several chuckles from the Mossad operatives Ziva had known over her years in Israel. The chuckles died down after a few seconds as Tim stood up once more, people looked at him quizzically.

"To Tony and Ziva!" He spoke lifting his glass up. The rest of the guests did the same and mimicked Tim. He sat back down again and their desert arrived. People began to get more mobile, several people swopped tables, carrying their desert across the room to go and visit old friends and older family. A few people came up to the new couple and congratulated them both before vanishing off home. A high percentage were staying in the hotel that night so they would not have to drive home after getting drunk. However some couldn't stay for the party.

After another half an hour and more air kissing and bone crushing hugs the new couple finally made a dash for the elevator and up to their room. They had booked the honeymoon suite, which was incredibly large. Gibbs and Jenny had agreed to be watching Ben for the couple while they went on their honeymoon and for their wedding night. Tony opened the door for Ziva and she went to walk past him but he threw out an arm to stop her. She looked up at him a frown creasing her forehead, she noticed he was smiling childishly. She instantly knew what he was thinking and she tried to stop him.

"No, Tony don't you dare …" She tried but was too late, he had already scooped her up in to his arms and he kissed her to stop her talking and fighting back against him. He carried her across the doorway and kicked the door closed behind him. He carried his new wife over to their bedroom kicking that door closed behind them as well.

* * *

_Aw look fluff._

_I write a lot of fluff._

_Fluff is very easy to write though._

_I do like it._

_Shalom Ha-chaverah shelo. I think that might be correct. It was off the top of my head. Haha._


	10. Time of my life

_Bit of weddingy style fluff for you here._

_I totally keep updating later than I want to. Slaps my wrists. Silly bee._

_So I start Uni on the twelfth of Sept I'm so damn scared. =[ Sucks. _

* * *

Chapter Ten

By around six o clock everybody had congregated back in the main hall ready for the party to kick off. Several people were already slightly tipsy and the DJ had already started kicking out some tunes. Gibbs was sitting next to Jenny who had both agreed to make a short appearance, having nothing to do with the fact Ben had heard noise and was desperate to investigate. Being in her eighth month, Jenny was struggling to walk so she had managed to commandeer the first chair in the hallway and was refusing to move further in.

Tim and Abby were at the other side of the room quietly conversing with another couple, a friend of Tony's whom he had grown up near. All four were stating their disbelief at Tony getting married. Tim had snaked his arm around Abby's waist and was surreptitiously keeping her as close to him as he could. Close by Palmer and Agent Lee were sitting alone gazing silently at each other. Just beyond Ducky was describing a past event in graphic detail to a small huddle of people. His audience were giving him rapt attention and the odd chuckle where warranted.

Soon enough Tony and Ziva emerged in to the room to a jumble of cheers, catcalling and applause. Tony had changed in to a pair of relatively smart jeans and a smart deep blue shirt that was tucked in to his jeans, for now. Ziva was wearing a deep purple cocktail dress. She was also wearing three and a half inch black heeled shoes, for now. The two walked around the room once meeting and greeting everybody, accepting congratulations and many jokes from their friends and family about neither being viewed as 'marriage people'. Along the way Tony managed to pick Ben up and was now carrying him around on his hip.

The newly married couple eventually made their way to the bar, after a quick ordering of drinks they headed back around to go join Jenny and Gibbs, who had now been joined by Abby and Tim. Tony handed Ben over to his Aunty Jenny when she held her arms out for him who placed the boy on what was left of her lap. Tony and Ziva had been called up to partake in the first dance as a married couple, Tony had demanded that he pick the song and eventually Ziva had caved and let him chose. When the two took their place in the middle of the floor Ziva was beginning to feel a bit nervous as she half expected the James bond theme tune to blast out from the speakers around the room.

"_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you__"_

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

Ziva smiled as the song begun to play, it wasn't one of her favourite songs and slightly cheesy but knowing it came from a movie, she wasn't too surprised. Ziva let Tony pull her in closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist. She looked up in to his eyes to find he was already looking down on her. She smiled at him and was pleased to see he returned it; he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me__"_

We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Tony slowly led the two as he guided Ziva on the spot, methodically turning around in the middle of the floor. The eyes of the guests around him didn't seem to matter to him; he was still staring at Ziva. Although she had buried her head in his chest so he could no longer see her face. He suspected she was making sure she didn't cry. After a while he noticed that Tim had led Abby on to the floor and was gently spinning her around on the spot.

"_J__ust remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because__"_

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say:  
'Stay with me tonight.'

Tim wrapped his arms around his wife, glad she was happy again. She had rested both her hands on his chest and had snuggled in to him with her head resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her hair gently and he felt her smile in his neck before she kissed the exposed skin above his shirt collar. He spun her around a few more times before another couple joined them on the floor.

"_Just remember  
you're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
so I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you"

By the time the song had finished the floor was full of couples. Most of them broke apart when the song ended and a few vanished from the floor altogether.

As the next song came on Tim pulled Abby away from him so he could look her in the eyes. He was about to ask her a question but when the two locked eyes they both knew the answer. Tim and Abby had a room at the hotel that night; it was next door to Jenny and Gibbs. For what Gibbs had deemed emergency reasons, which when they had booked their rooms had meant emergency babysitting for Ben. In Jenny's current state however the chance of them needing emergency babysitting was unlikely. Tim gently pulled Abby off the dance floor and towards the exit. He caught Gibbs out of the corner of his eye trying to get Jenny to dance.

"Looks like Probie is going to get lucky tonight." Tony smirked as he and Ziva leant against the bar. They were on there third round already.

"Considering Abby is pregnant I would say this isn't the first time." Ziva replied watching him intently with a gaze that made him both nervous and excited. "Besides, he may not be the only one who gets lucky." Tony grinned at this and pulled her closer. "I saw a very good looking man earlier … I think he may have been a friend of yours." She smirked as he feigned shock and hurt. She kissed him gently on the nose before disappearing in to the throng of people dancing.

Tony swallowed the rest of his drink in one go and headed back out to track down his wife. He found her dancing with several girls he suspected were Mossad. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist matching her rhythm as she danced. He placed his head in her neck and kissed her gently she only pushed him away when he started using his tongue. He grinned as she twisted in his arms to face him and wrapped an arm around his neck to pull his face down so she could kiss him properly.

"Them two drunk yet?" Gibbs asked, not entirely pleased that he was drunk enough to dance and Jenny refused to do so.

"Cheer up Jethro, I told you to dance with Ben. I'm sure he would have danced with you."

"He's asleep Jen."

"He is now! He wasn't when you wanted to dance." Gibbs scowled for a minute before reconsidering his options; Jenny had an immensely short fuse since being pregnant. He wasn't sure whether it was hormones or if she was just fed up and using hormones as an excuse. He decided it was better to be on her good side and sleep in the bed rather than end up crashing on the floor or worse the car.

He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she leaned in to him and he pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead as he placed a hand on her stomach. She placed both of her hands on top of his. The baby was kicking underneath their hands and Gibbs gently rubbed her stomach and after a while the baby ceased kicking.

"How do you do that?" Jen asked as Gibbs grinned at her.

"Sorry, Kelly was constantly kicking too; I think it must be me."

"Coffee genes." Jenny muttered in reply. "Is that when you learnt the rubbing trick?" She asked, choosing her words carefully.

"Yeah, Shannon couldn't sleep; Kelly kept her up all night." He kept rubbing Jenny's belly as he spoke.

"Lucky this isn't a nocturnal baby." Jen said her head finding a place to lie in the crook of Gibbs neck.

"Yeah, Shannon used to make me lay awake and rub her belly until she fell asleep."

"I was thinking, Jethro." He grunted in response. "If it's a girl… Do you want to give it Kelly as a middle name?" The thought had occurred to Jenny a few weeks ago and she had yet to bring it up in conversation. They had no idea as to the baby's sex and so had been guessing at names. They had chosen Daniel Jasper Gibbs for a boy's name, but they had yet to even settle on one name for a girl.

"I was thinking about girls names, and I like Madison Jessica." Jethro replied.

"Madison Jessica Gibbs. I like that; I guess you already thought about giving it Kelly's name?"

"Yeah, I love Kelly to pieces, but I don't want this baby to feel like I love it any less than I loved Kelly. I don't want this baby to feel like it is a replacement for Kelly."

"Just as you don't want Kelly's memory to be replaced by another Kelly." Jen nodded with him. Gibbs looked up at her and smiled leaning forwards to kiss her.

Shortly after Jenny and Gibbs decided it was best to call it a night and the three quietly vacated the party area. The guests were beginning to get rowdy and Gibbs, in full protective mode didn't want Ben or Jenny getting injured in the throng. The three traipsed their way back up to their room before calling it a night.

Tony and Ziva were now the only MCRT member left in the room, Ducky had long since left the hotel needing to watch over his mother, Palmer and Lee had also vacated the room although nobody saw them leave. Tim and Abby having left several hours previously and Jenny and Gibbs taking Ben to bed shortly after

The two newlyweds were too busy drinking and dancing to care. It was well in to the next day by the time the party began to show signs of stopping. Tony and Ziva finally vacating the room themselves at five am. The hotel management had deemed the party over by 5.15 stating they would be serving breakfast at 6.30am and so drunken party goers were not appreciated. Half the guest were kicked out after not officially having a room and the rest who had booked rooms split up to go and crash on various different floors.

* * *

_and baby makes three._

_Almost. _

_=D Review? Loves xx_

* * *


	11. uh oh

_So I have this really irritating friend who says that she is going to stalk me on FFN for the next three years. Yes Sian this is a test. Lets see if you pass shall we?_

_Anyways, childish games aside. On with the show, ken?_

_=D I'm so damn chipper today. Don't even know why. I annoyed my mum by refusing to drive her car because I don't like the clutch. Classic. We pulled over on the ring road just to swap seats. Only happens in my life!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Abby, you've got to let go of him, he can't breath." Tim gently pried his wife off of Tony who at the release of pressure took a great gulp of air and rubbed his chest. The wind was blowing a light breeze around the outside of the hotel as the NCIS team was stood gathered around a taxi.

"I won't see him for two weeks Timmy, TWO WEEKS!" She yelled back at her husband, almost as if he didn't quite understand.

Tony grinned at Tim before slipping off to go and bid goodbye to his boss, and the ex boss' boss. Gibbs and Jenny were standing with Darren and Lissy, Ziva was crouching on the floor talking to Ben who seemed reluctant to want to let go of Ziva's hand no matter what she did. Tony knelt down next to Ziva and smiled at their son.

"Dadda! Momma going!" The boy wailed obviously in the hope Tony would make Ziva stay.

"Am I not going?" Tony asked looking at Ziva with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't get to finish my sentence actually, he leapt on me when I said leaving." She sighed. Tony chuckled lightly before turning to Ben who was looking up at his father with pleading eyes.

"Hey buddy, momma and dada are just going to have a little holiday, it's only for two weeks and you can talk to us everyday. I won't doubt the fact Ziva will call you up every hour!" Tony grinned to be punched by Ziva. She was about to retort but Ben cut her off.

"Dadda going! Momma and Dadda going? No!" He wailed and leaped at both of them haphazardly. They managed to prevent him from hurting himself in the process but neither knew what to say to him now. It took the two of them another twenty minutes to calm the boy down and get him to release his grip long enough to free themselves and hand him off to Lissy. They hurried the following goodbyes and then jumped in to the taxi.

"Man that kid has your grip!" Tony muttered after ten minutes of silent taxi driving, he was rubbing a spot on his arm where the boy had fastened his fist around and refused to let go.

"You were expecting the child of a federal agent and assassin to be weak?" She asked incredulously. Tony looked at her before shrugging in agreement. She chuckled at him and rubbed his wrist lightly.

"I was thinking though, I mean most people would have this talk before getting hitched but it's a bit different for us…"

"To the point Tony." Ziva cut him off.

"Oh ok, well, we have Ben."

"Yes, I am aware of his existence." Tony nodded absently. Ziva had to clear her throat to bring him back to their conversation.

"Do you want more? Children I mean." Ziva looked at him, her eyebrows knitting in thought.

"I had not really thought about it, Ben obviously wasn't a planned thing… I would not change anything though. Except perhaps his father." Ziva grinned and Tony muttered a sarcastic 'haha'.

"Seriously though, most people discuss this before they get married but we didn't because I mean we had a child already so… I just wondered if you wanted any more."

"I don't know, do you?"

"If you asked me that question four years ago I would have laughed at you. But now, I don't know, I'd quite like to have another kid. I could actually be there for the whole thing…"

"It was not your fault you was not there for Ben when he was a baby."

"I freaked out."

"So did I."

"You didn't run away from it."

"I couldn't…" She said with a raised eyebrow and Tony shrugged again. "It's not like he will remember it." Ziva leaned her head on his shoulder. "He loves you now, and you are there for him, when he is older it will not matter."

The taxi continued on its journey in to the city, the hotel had been built several miles out of DC, it was incredibly quiet out there.

"Did you feel that?" Ziva asked after a few minutes.

"What?" Ziva fell silent after shaking her head. The taxi continued to trundle through the outskirts of DC, they were heading towards the Potomac River to cross on their way to the airport. After another ten minutes the buildings began to thicken and the traffic busier. Another vibration passed through the taxi, similar to the one that Ziva had felt earlier.

"Did you feel that!?" She queried.

"Yeah, it was like … an earthquake."

"I didn't think you got earthquakes in DC."

"We do, but rarely and never bad."

The taxi continued on it's way, a few more tremors were felt by the DiNozzo's as the taxi trundled towards the Potomac. By the time the Taxi had arrived at the bridge news of the tremors had reached a news station that was switched on in the car. Tony and Ziva were sitting silently listening both wondering if what the news reader had said was true.

'The tremors seems to be increasing in size, although we have no official word yet it seems as if this earthquake is working in reverse, precursors before the major. We'll keep you posted on the strength of these tremors and …'

The taxi was almost half way across the bridge when another tremor shook the car, this was larger than all of the previous quakes by a large amount. Several cars in front skidded to a halt following several crashes. The taxi driver managed to stop the taxi without causing any real damage. Tony and Ziva both climbed out of the vehicle and glanced out across the bridge. There was no way to herd the traffic through, they both glanced back to see an increasing backlog of cars.

"Damnit. Greece is going to have to wait Ziva, we aren't getting out of here in a hurry." Tony smiled at her as they heard the sounds of ambulance in the distance. The two both ran through the traffic to the crash scene to assist the injured parties. A large lorry had collided with three cars and was now parked lengthways along the road, blocking all through traffic. The two immediately split up to asses the different passengers before the ambulance could reach them.

Less than half an hour later the three ambulance had sped off in to the distance having spent a good ten minutes trying to get to the collision site and then another twenty extracting all the victims. The police had taken over the scene and were trying to quickly clear the vehicles away to get the traffic flowing again. Another tremor passed through the ground, it was yet again much stronger than the last one and both Tony and Ziva lost their footing as the bridge seemed to sway underfoot.

The two heard several screams before actually realising the imagined swaying was actually happening. The lorry had smashed itself into one of the pylons keeping the bridge secure and it snapped as the tremor had passed through the bridge. The results of the pylon snapping let the lorry skid across the bridge. The bridge seemed to stabilise itself after a while and Tony pulled Ziva to her feet, they could see people fleeing their cars in panic and running in as many different directions as they could.

The two managed to help the police in steering people away from the bridge. The tremors had gotten closer together and so they suspected that they had less than half an hour to clear the bridge and get off themselves. In twenty minutes they were still trying to persuade people to get off the bridge. The ground shook once more and another three pylons snapped with the pressure, all from the same side. The bridge tipped to one side as several more pylons gave way under the strain.

The last thing Tony remembered was seeing Ziva falling behind a car as it slid down the bridge and off the other edge. The last thing he remembered before he himself fell off the bridge with seventeen police officers and over fifty civilians. The last thing he remembered as he hit the icy cold water below.

Gibbs was just loading Jenny into his car when he began to feel the larger tremors, he chose to ignore it and climbed in to the driver's seat. Earthquakes in DC are rare after all he figured. Darren and Lissy had already left to go back to DC and as they lived closer to the outskirts than the rest of the team they would be halfway there by now. Abby and Tim were in the back of the car, Abby sitting behind Jenny and Tim behind Gibbs. Gibbs pulled out of the hotel and made his way back in to DC, he had agreed to drop Abby and Tim off on his way back in.

They were almost at the McGee's residence when they had heard about the bridge over the Potomac being closed down because of an accident. It was ten minutes before the next tremor struck and the bridge would collapse. Gibbs continued to plough on through the streets his driving careful due to his heavily pregnant girlfriend and newly pregnant forensic scientist. He was only twenty minutes away from Abby and Tim's house when the next tremor struck, Gibbs managed to retain control over his vehicle, successful in keeping it within his lane.

The car in the lane next to him however swerved left, swerved straight into the passenger side of the car, Gibbs pulled his steering wheel left to reduced the damage knowing Jenny and Abby would receive the brunt of the collision. He didn't see the car on his right coming up behind him and it crashed head on into the driver's door. The car skidded and eventually came to a stop on the highway. Several more crashes could be heard in the distance.

The sounds of sirens slowly filled the air as yet more ambulance made their way through the streets of DC, utterly unprepared for the worst earthquake to hit. Tim coughed in the back of the car, he tried to rouse his wife, and then Jenny and finally Gibbs but to no avail. He blinked and tried to see past the damage in the car, past the pain in his leg, past the fear over his wife. He passed out again before the ambulance appeared in the distance, screeching its way to yet another accident.

Darren switched the TV on after the second tremor shook through the house. He, Lissy and Ben had managed to find a secure part of the house to sit in, bar the roof collapsing there was nothing that could damage them. Lissy hugged Ben in to her as she watched the horrific scenes coming across the TV from the local news station broadcasting the earthquake. She placed her chin on the boys head and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you think everybody is alright? I mean, there is like so many people pronounced dead already we just didn't know about it. The death toll is worse than in Israel."

Darren didn't reply to his daughter, he merely slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him, another tremor shook the house and several loud thuds could be heard from various rooms as bookshelves of cabinets fell from the walls. The three sat and watched the news for another half an hour, they watched as the death tolls mounted and so did their fear.

Eventually the news reported announced that the last three shocks had been decreasing in size and so unless it was a fluke then the tremors seemed to be dissipating. Darren, Lissy and Ben watched for another forty minutes until it was deemed that the earthquake was over. Darren and Lissy both pulled out their phones and checked them for messages.

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing." Lissy replied. "They would have let us know right? That they were all safe, I mean it's manners."

"Ziva would have rung, for Ben." Darren added and Lissy nodded slowly.

"I'll call Tony you call Ziva." Lissy nodded and then punched in Ziva's number, after several tries she turned back to her father. He shook his head and the two then decided to go through the other NCIS team members, Gibbs, Jenny, Tim and Abby were the next four to be called.

"No answer. What do we do Dad?" Lissy stared up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. He pulled her closer in to him and stroked her hair.

"We will find them, I am sure they have just been preoccupied for now, we go to Abby and Tim's house, which was their first stop."

* * *

_Haha everybody is dead? Maybe?_

_Loves xx_


	12. Lost and Found

_Oh my god. On time for once. =]_

_I had my neon night yesterday. Didn't go as planned as these things never do, but when you have an irritatingly annoying friend who doesn't take other people in to concideration when you make it explicitly clear you wanted it to be a three girls night and made the plans to make that happen and then they invite somebody who is being a general and total bitch and schmuck to the world and his dog. Kinda makes me wish I had crazy ninja skills. One day I'm going to make all these people pay. You lot will come visit me in jail right?_

_Anger management over._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Two hours after Lissy, Ben and Darren failed to contact any of the NCIS team they were driving there way through the bustling streets of DC, accidents scattered across the city had resulting in ridiculous diversions and multiple traffic jams. They eventually pulled up outside the equally busy Bethesda hospital, the two leapt out of the car and ran through the foyer and screeched to a halt in front of the reception desk. Darren carrying Ben in his arms.

"We're looking for four people, two McGee's, a Sheppard and Gibbs." Darren spoke breathlessly, the receptionist quickly managed to locate the four people and Darren and Lissy ran off towards the elevator. Within minutes they had exited on the maternity ward. They pelted towards room three fifty two and pulled up to another screeching halt when they saw Gibbs waiting outside.

"Darren? Lissy?" Gibbs asked when Darren put a hand on his shoulder. The older man was sitting outside the room with his head in his hands when Darren and Lissy strode up besides him. He didn't even move when the two sat besides him, he only reacted when Darren's hand grazed his shoulder.

"How is she?" Lissy asked softly, she had tears building in her eyes.

"Emergency Caesarean, we got hit by a car, on her side … on her and Abby's side…" Gibbs trailed off as he once more returned his head to his hands. Darren and Lissy sat with Gibbs for over an hour until they decided they should go and find Abby and Tim.

"We'll let you know how they are." Darren promised as he wrapped his free arm around Lissy and pulled her towards the elevator. The three took the elevator down two stories to the Emergency Room. It took a matter of minutes to get to the right room; Tim was pacing up and down inside of it. Abby was hooked up to numerous machines unbeknownst to her surroundings, asleep. Lissy blinked several time as they stood at the entrance to the door.

"How is she?" She heard her father say quietly. She looked up to see Tim staring at Darren like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and his arm was in a sling.

"She hasn't woken up yet and the doctors don't even know if she will…"

"Of course she will." Darren responded immediately. Tim stroked Ben's hair absent-mindedly. "Have you heard from Tony or Ziva?"

"No, they should have made it to the airport shouldn't they?"

"Yes, of course, I was just wondering if they had rung you." Darren responded he took a hold of his daughter's wrist and dragged her out of the room after giving Tim a brief run down of Jenny and Gibbs' conditions or what he knew of them. He told Tim he was going to go and visit Gibbs and pass the information on about Abby.

"We've just been to see Gibbs? Shouldn't we stay with Tim for a bit?"

"Don't want to bother him more; he should be with his wife especially if…" Darren trailed off.

The first thing he felt was somebody or something pushing down on his chest. He coughed and the rhythmic pressure stopped instantly. He ended up being tugged over on to his side and he coughed more, spluttering up a shed load of water in front of him. He coughed for a long time; it seemed like several hours until it subsided. He finally opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was mud. Mud everywhere, he blinked and the brown swirls grew more detail, vague blobs of green grass further away and a tree in the distance. He groaned and coughed again.

Somebody prevented him from rolling over in an attempt to sit upright. They kept a firm hand on his shoulder and Tony took the opportunity to try to remember what happened. It took him a while to piece together the pieces of the past day; he recalled a wedding, his wedding and getting in the car with his wife. The difficult goodbye to his son and then the earthquake. They had been helping people, on the bridge over the Potomac, and then, then he had fallen over in to the Potomac, with his wife.

"Ziva!" He yelled and leapt up quickly. The man behind him was thrown backwards. Tony scanned the area around him but all he could see was mud and water. He could see the broken bridge in the distance and he could make out the multitude of flashing lights coming from the same area. He looked behind him to see two men and a woman sat on the bank. One man had his arm wrapped around the woman who was shaking violently, while the other man was standing up from the ground.

"You probably shouldn't be stood up; an ambulance is on its way for you mate. What's your name?"

"No, I need to find somebody, my wife; she fell over the bridge like me."

"Like the rest of us mate, she is probably already at the hospital. We were lucky that the bridge is close to the water, if it was any higher up the casualty count would have been a lot higher."

"I need to find her." Tony said as he made to walk off along the bank. The man darted in front of him and placed his hands on Tony's shoulders effectively preventing him from moving. Tony glared at him.

"Look, my name's Johnny and other there is Lily and Adam, we'll all go to the local hospital and then…"

"No, Bethesda Naval hospital, if she is at any hospital it's that one."

"You're wife's in the Navy?" Johnny asked

"No, we work for NCIS Naval criminal … look Johnny is it? Let me go I need to…" He tried to push past him but another coughing fit prevented him from fighting the man off, Johnny forced Tony backwards on to the muddy bank and Tony allowed him, to busy coughing to be able to fight him off. It took a while for Tony to regain control over his breathing, and when he finally did he was too tired to try to fight off Johnny.

"You okay there? You must have swallowed a heck of a lot of water mate."

"Yeah, maybe." Tony rubbed his chest absentmindedly before catching sight of his ring and groaning again. "I need to go and find Ziva."

"Look, I'm sure you're wife is fine once you get checked out if she isn't at the hospital there should be a search team or something set up by the cops. They should be able to help." Adam said from next to Lily. Tony seemed to consider this for a minute before thinking about how he would help, and he could rope the entire team in to help. Then it hit him, Gibbs, Abby, Jenny and McGee. Ben, Darren and Lissy. He had been so preoccupied with his surroundings he hadn't thought about the rest of his family.

"Have you got a phone I can use?" He asked in general and Adam nodded handing over a cell phone to Tony. "Thanks." He dialled a number he knew from memory and waited no answer. He began to get panicky and he dialled another number he again had memorised. It only took a few rings before Darren answered his phone.

"Darren David." He answered, he sounded weary, tired.

"Darren! Is Ben with you, is he okay?" Tony immediately asked.

"Tony? Yeah, Ben's fine, we are at the hospital but we are unharmed. Are you alright, is Ziva ok?"

"I don't know where Ziva is, Ben isn't injured at all? Do you know where everybody else is?"

"Ben is fine, not even a scratch. Gibbs, Jenny, Abby and Tim were in a car crash during the earthquake. Tim and Gibbs are relatively uninjured, a few cuts and grazes. The car hit on the girls' side of the car. Jenny is having an emergency caesarean while Abby, we are not sure yet."

"Emergency caesarean, that's bad, and what do you mean you aren't sure about Abby?"

"She hit her head in the crash, and she hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh, what about her baby?"

"They are going to wait until she wakes up to do an ultrasound." The line was quiet for a while. "What happened to you?" Darren eventually asked. Tony sighed heavily.

"We were on the bridge that tipped, we both went over in to the Potomac, and I lost Ziva."

"She was Mossad she is a strong swimmer, she will be fine." Darren said, and Tony was unsure if he was trying to comfort him or if he was trying to make himself feel better. Tony sighed as he heard the sounds of an ambulance and then the distant calls of a paramedic. Johnny shouted back and jogged a bit up the bank to the paramedics.

"I'm going to have to go; I'll get to Bethesda as soon as I can. Can you check and make sure Ziva hasn't been admitted there? If she was unconscious then…"

"Of course, call when you get discharged, or when you get hold of another person's cell phone." Darren said lightly. Tony half smirked before cutting off the call and handing the phone back to Adam. Johnny had returned with the two paramedics. One immediately walked over to Lily who was obviously still in a state of shock while the other walked over to Tony. It wasn't long before he and Lily were in the back of the ambulance, both sat on the stretcher in the back while a paramedic fussed over them both.

They arrived at DC general hospital and they were quickly abandoned in a cubicle each waiting for a doctor to come and visit them. Tony lay back on the stretcher and waited for what seemed like an eternity for the doctor to pay him a visit. The doctor took one look at his file and grimaced. Tony did not want to know what he was thinking, he just wanted out of this bed and his wet clothes and to go and find his son and wife.

"I'm going to have to admit you Mr DiNozzo. You spent a fair few hours in the cold water didn't you?" Tony nodded. "We'll have to get you tested to make sure this won't cause a relapse of the plague. And you should have been given some clean clothes to change in to." Tony groaned as the doctor bustled off again.

* * *

_How was _your_ day? _

_So we know where most of them are now! Didn't keep you guessing long did I. Shame. Oh well. I can't do cliffhangers too good I get mega impatient. Anyway. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen on Sunday._

_On the plus side it **is **only like twenty five days until the twenty-second! ^^ =D . Excitement much! _


	13. It's a girl

_Oh my god am I sorry. I totally flipped out AGAIN on updating! I'm never going to get this damned thing up am I? Gosh. *Slaps wrists* I swear! I need an automated system really..._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Tim was deadly quiet as he sat by Abby's side; she looked as if she was peacefully sleeping on the bed. Except he knew that she wasn't. She never slept on her back; she would lie on her side facing away from the centre of the bed when she was sleeping alone. Then the second he clambered in to the bed she would roll over and wrap her legs around his and place her head on his chest. She even did it when he came home at three am and she was fast asleep. It had always made him smile.

Now however she was perfectly still, not moving at all. The doctors kept throwing words around about concussions and saying that she should wake up. They had done a cat scan or something and found that her brain activity was normal. Tim hadn't really been listening. He needed ducky to come and tell him his wife's condition but in lay man's terms. He considered calling Ducky actually, he wondered if he had tried to get in touch with the rest of the NCIS team. He glanced at the phone by Abby's bed.

He couldn't bring himself to relinquish the hold he had on his wife's hand for long enough to dial though. So he didn't, he turned his gaze back to Abby and sighed heavily. He didn't know if she would be aware of his presence at all but he had heard, or more likely read somewhere that people can often hear when they are in comas. He cleared his throat but then he couldn't think of anything to say. For Thom E Gemcity no words came to mind, not one. He cleared his throat again and looked at her lying on the bed peaceful.

"Bet you would be more comfortable in your coffin." He mumbled as he watched the slow and steady rising and falling of her chest, at least she was breathing on her own. "I love you Abby, you can't leave me." He paused for a minute, recollecting the time when she thought he had been dead. He had not understood the pain she had felt, but he was coming close to it now. "I need you Abby." He kissed her hand gently and this didn't elicit a response.

"I shouldn't have sat on that side of the car, I should have sat on your side, and it should be me lying in that bed. You should be … awake, and alive. Well you are alive but you shouldn't be comatose. Darren and Lissy stopped by to make sure you were alright. I didn't really know what to tell them. Ben's fine by the way, and they told me that Gibbs is ok." He paused, stroking the hair out of Abby's face.

"Jenny went in to premature labour or something and they had to perform an emergency C section. I don't know how that went; I don't know how long it takes actually. I hope they are both alright. Jenny and the baby, I don't want Gibbs to lose another wife and child. I don't know how he survived losing his first wife and child. I don't know if I could cope losing you." He stroked her hand with his thumb gently, caressing her soft and slightly warm skin.

"Don't make me lose you Abs, I love you. Please wake up and tell me to stop being so sappy." He sighed and leaned upwards and kissed her softly on her lips. She didn't respond, but he wasn't expecting her to. He would have been more surprised had she kissed him back. He leaned back slightly and took in her pale complexion, paler than normal. He sighed heavily and sat back in his seat, resuming his gentle stroking of her hand as he continued to ramble on to her about anything he could think of.

Darren walked down the corridor after his conversation with Tony, Lissy was trailing behind him. She was half carrying and half wrestling with Ben who wanted to run around and play. She was trying to stop him running off and to prevent either of them knocking in to other people, and stretchers or walls. Darren reached the nurses station and leant on the counter for a few minutes before coughing. He didn't want to seem rude as he understood that they were incredibly busy. He was well aware however that if Tony had been doing this he would have slammed his fist down on the desk and demanded the information.

"I am wondering if a Ziva David has been admitted recently, she was on the bridge that collapsed, she fell in to the Potomac." He said when a friendly but harassed looking nurse looked up at him. She tapped on her keyboard and shook her head.

"No Ziva David." The nurse said. "Only had five casualties from the Potomac site, most of them went on to DC General which is closer. We do have a Jane Doe however, teenage girl of about nineteen?"

"No, not her, thank you all the same." Darren said and nodded. He turned back around and waited for Alyssa to catch up to him, he relieved her of Ben and she sighed gratefully. He placed the boy on the floor but gripped his hand tightly, Alyssa grasped his other hand and the three wandered off in the direction of the elevator. "We shall go and check on Gibbs and Jenny first, then to Abby." He told his daughter who nodded.

When they got up to the floor where they had left Gibbs he was no longer there. They wandered around for a bit before heading to the nurse station up here on the maternity ward and asking for their whereabouts. It was quieter up here so they had move space to manoeuvre. Darren caught a young male nurse's attention quite easily; standing over a person is a good method of attracting their attention. It wasn't long until the three were walking off down the corridor to the room where Jenny had been moved following her surgery.

Darren knocked lightly on the door and Gibbs appeared, opening it for them to come in. He looked incredibly tired; more so than he did before but the worry in his eyes had vanished. Most of it anyway, the worry he was having for Jenny and their child. Darren led Lissy and Ben in to the room were Jenny was wearily propped up in bed. She smiled weakly at them and wriggled slightly in her bed. She had been out of surgery for about an hour now and although she wasn't given a general anaesthetic she was still pretty groggy from the drugs they gave her after the accident and the stress of the surgery.

"Shalom Jenny." Lissy said and walked over to the bed and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Jenny smiled in response but didn't seem to have the energy to talk. Gibbs coughed slightly from behind Lissy and she turned her attention to him. She smiled at him expectantly, knowing that he was going to be the one to share the news.

"A daughter, a beautiful baby girl." He said and Lissy squealed happily. She darted forwards and hugged Gibbs, something he was slowly growing used to. He only ever had Abby hugging him like this. It didn't help that Abby and Lissy seemed to encourage each other's enthusiasm for hugs. "Madison Jessica Gibbs, although she is in the special care nursery right now because she was premature."

"Is she ok?" Lissy asked immediately. Gibbs nodded softly.

"She should be fine, she's strong and only three weeks premature so she is actually only borderline premature. It's more of a precaution than a necessity."

"Oh, okay then, have you seen her?" Gibbs nodded. "Is she beautiful?" Gibbs nodded again. "Who does she look like?"

"Jenny, definitely Jenny, she already has red hair." He smiled at Jenny who smiled back wearily. She settled back in to the bed she was in and Gibbs walked over to her. "They said they are only going to keep her in the SCU for a few days, up until Jenny is better and to help reduce infection risks."

"That's wonderful; we shall leave you to get some sleep. We will be back regularly I imagine." Darren said letting his eyes land on Lissy who seemed incredibly happy about the prospect of another baby. Most of her life had been her and her father, until Ziva turned up on their doorstep. Then she got an Aunt and a cousin. It wasn't long after did she meet Jenny, and ended up with another 'Aunt'. Now she had an entire family, with a new baby 'cousin' to play with. She couldn't be happier.

"Alyssa will want sole rights to babysitting by the way." Darren said as Lissy reached the doorway to leave, Ben hopping along next to her. She turned around and scowled at her father who smiled back at her. Gibbs and Jenny chuckled softly to themselves as the three David's exited the room. Gibbs turned to Jenny and kissed her forehead.

"You did good Jen, really good." He said and grasped her hand in his. She smiled back at him.

"I hope she's going to be alright." Jenny mumbled as she wriggled some more in her bed, getting comfortable so she could go back to sleep.

"She's going to be better than alright. She has you as a mother, she'll be perfect." Jenny scoffed.

"She'll have you as a father; I'm not worried about her upbringing. More about whether she will survive for us to test our parenting skills."

"She will, I haven't given her permission to die." He said softly as Jenny chuckled.

"She isn't part of your team Jethro." She responded before finally succumbing to sleep herself. This left Gibbs wondering where the rest of his team was, he was vaguely aware that Tim and Abby would be in this hospital somewhere but he wasn't too sure where. Tony and Ziva, he had no idea where they were. He had been too busy with his new baby daughter and worrying if her and Jenny would pull through.

He slowly grasped the phone on Jen's nightstand and dialled Tony's cell phone number in to the number pad. He started to get anxious when there was no answer. He tried Ziva's instead, still no answer. He dialled Darren's cell phone number this time even though they had only just left the hospital room, wanting to know if they knew were Tony and Ziva had vanished too, if they had made it on to the plane.

The second that Darren filled him in on the situation Gibbs was up out of his seat and walking out of the room. He stalked down the hallway until he found Darren hovering near the elevator with Lissy and Ben. Darren filled him in on everything he could as they took the elevator down to the floor Abby and Tim were on. Gibbs practically flew to Abby's room where Tim was asleep with his head next to Abby's hand. He walked around to the bed and placed a kiss on Abby's head after stroking her hair softly. He turned to Lissy and Darren hovering in the doorway.

"Alyssa, you are going to stay here, in the hospital, with Ben. I want you to watch over Abby and Jen, can you do that for me?" Lissy nodded.

"Of course, what are you going to do?"

"Find my missing agent, and you're coming with me Darren." Gibbs said. Lissy stepped in to the room as Darren and Gibbs sped off down the corridor. She smiled softly. That's the Gibbs she knew and loved, and she had no doubt he would rescue her aunt and bring her safely back home. Lissy shut the door of Abby's room and placed Ben on the floor. He ran around the room for a bit before settling on the floor as Lissy handed him a colouring book and pens.

* * *

_Boy am I so sorry again. I was sick. Like puking up and everything. I think it was that picture of Tony that I saw ... coincidentally the day before I started hurling. But we don't believe in coincidences right?_

_Anyway, SO SORRY!!!_

_xx_


	14. What a Day to Die

_Okay, so I can't actually recall what I uploaded earlier but I'm pretty sure that this follows on from that haha._

_Damn I am so not good at this uploading lark. Anyway I did promise a second installment. So here it is! ^^_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Tony watched as the nurse drew yet another vial of blood. He was getting increasingly fed up with this and wanted them to just send him off on his way now. The nurse pulled out the syringe and separated the vial in to a small tray with the other two vials. She smiled and thanked him before vanishing off with his blood leaving Tony sat in his little curtain covered cubicle wearing a not so fetching hospital gown. He had managed to find a pair of pyjama bottoms to go with his hospital gown so he looked very patient like now.

He scowled as he made himself comfortable on the bed, the doctor who had originally forced him to stay here had managed to contact Dr Brad Pitt, his doctor from when he had the plague. The kind doctor had passed on the information that Tony would likely not want to stay in the hospital and so Tony's current doctor had made sure he couldn't leave. All of the nurses were aware that he wanted nothing more than to get out of the area and had each taken to keeping an eye on him.

Escaping now would be impossible even for Ziva he thought sadly. He settled back in to the bed and closed his eyes, he knew he shouldn't be here. But he also knew that they wouldn't let him leave without making sure that his vitals were normal and he hadn't suddenly developed a case of pneumonic plague again. He sighed as he stared at the clock outside of his small cubicle area. The nurses had allowed the side curtains to be drawn, but not for the ones at the front. He had little to no privacy as he lay in his cubicled area.

He had been laid there for about half an hour after the nurse had drawn blood when he heard a very familiar sound. It was more of a very familiar voice actually. He looked up as he saw a nurse directing Gibbs and Darren over to his cubicle. Tony's face lit up slightly as the two men walked over to them. He knew Gibbs would bust him out of his hell hole in the General hospital. At least everybody else got to go to Bethesda, the place they frequented more often than other hospitals.

"Boss! We need to go and find Ziva, they wont let me out of here!"

"Nuh-uh DiNozzo, the nurse over there told me that they don't want you getting pneumonia. They want to keep you in at least overnight if not for a few days. Everybody else that went overboard is staying in overnight and based on your history with the plague they think it best to keep you in longer. Prevents a relapse."

"I'm not going to relapse, I feel fine, and I need to find Ziva." He whined, Gibbs glanced over his shoulder at Darren who nodded and wandered off to the nursing station to ask about Ziva or any Jane Doe's matching her description. Gibbs turned back to look at Tony who had followed Darren as he walked off wondering where he was going, hoping he was going to help to bust him out of this hospital.

"Me and Darren are going to go and find Ziva, we wont be back until she is safe, ok DiNozzo?"

"Boss, I need to help, she's my wife and I can't lose her!" He said getting steadily more whiny and anxious.

"DiNozzo, Abby is in a coma because of me. Jen just got out of having an emergency C section because I crashed our car, and our baby is in the special care unit. I'm not just doing this because I have nothing better to do. Darren and I are the only two fit enough to look for her. I doubt she would want you to go running around outside and getting pneumonia later on."

"Uhuh, Boss, what would Ziva do right about now? Do you think she would be sat here waiting for me?"

"DiNozzo, Ziva would have managed to sneak off by now, and if she got sick would you be pissed off at her?" Tony was silent, realising what his boss was saying. He lay back on his bed, obviously conceding defeat. Gibbs smirked at him and glanced around to find Darren, he was talking to one of the nurses and he was shaking his head every few seconds. Gibbs guessed that he was having no luck in locating Ziva. "I'm going to try and get you transferred across to Bethesda, Lissy is over there with Ben and I'm guessing he would appreciate seeing you." Tony nodded and smiled at Gibbs.

"Yeah, that'd be great Boss. Is he alright, psychologically I mean, Darren said he wasn't injured."

"He seems fine, he was trying to run around the corridors last time I saw him." Tony nodded and looked relatively relieved. Even though he had missed out on part of the boy's life it was obvious he had thrown everything he had in to the child when he got him back in his life. It showed as Ben was always overly enthusiastic to see his father, even though he still went to Ziva for comfort. Gibbs figured that would never change, and he had been pleasantly surprised the first time he had seen Ziva comforting her son. It seemed almost unnatural for an assassin to be so caring towards him. It had made everybody who witnessed it, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby and Tony, smile. Ziva didn't even seem remotely embarrassed at her mothering skills. The old Ziva, Gibbs recalled, would have denied any such side of her personality.

Lissy had tucked Ben up on an armchair in Jenny Shepard room. She had left Abby and Tim's room shortly after Gibbs had vacated the scene. She felt it was too depressing, and the maternity ward was much quieter and a lot more tolerant of young children. A kind nurse had found some blankets for Ben so he could be tucked up on the armchair. Jenny hadn't woken up but Lissy didn't mind, she was pacing around the room anyway. She wanted to pay another visit to Abby and Tim's room to pass the time but she couldn't leave Ben.

"Quit pacing Lissy." A voice mumbled from over by the bed. Lissy glanced over and looked at Jenny, her eyes were still squeezed shut but it was obviously her who had spoken.

"Are you okay? You should probably be asleep." Lissy said, feeling like Gibbs would be mad at her for waking up the new mother.

"I'm fine, and yes I should be asleep. Something is bothering you though, what is it?" It was at this point that Lissy realised that Jenny was probably unaware of the situation regarding Abby and Ziva. She thought for a moment before realising that it seemed the entire woman seemed to be injured whereas the men had come out of the ordeal emotional injured, not physically.

"Nothing, really." Lissy said knowing she was a terrible liar.

"Where's Gibbs gone?" Jenny asked becoming more awake by the minute. She glanced around and spotted Ben in the corner of the room asleep. She smiled softly at him before turning back to Lissy awaiting an answer.

"Okay, don't be mad or try anything rash." Jenny's face fell at this. "Abby is in a coma downstairs, and they don't know if she is going to wake up. Tony and Ziva fell of one of the bridges over the Potomac and Tony has been hospitalised. They don't know where Ziva is." Jenny gasped.

"Gibbs has gone to help find her right?"

"Yeah, with dad they went to go and see Tony first but the wont let him out because he has pneumonia or something."

"He has pneumonia? He had the plague Lissy, pneumonia is bad for Tony."

"Well, I can't really remember now. My mind is a bit confused. They mentioned pneumonia…" Jenny furrowed her brow and glanced around the room before picking up the phone. She dialled Gibbs cell phone number and demanded to know what was happening. Lissy tried to make out the conversation by the one sided remarks, but they were not very useful as Gibbs was supplying the information, and Lissy could not hear that. When Jenny put the phone down she narrowed her eyes at Lissy.

"He said that Tony doesn't have pneumonia, they are keeping him in for a few days to help reduce the risks of him getting pneumonia though." Lissy nodded slowly. "They are down by the Potomac now with a search party made up of half of NCIS and a bunch of local LEOs."

"Have they found anything yet? Have they found Ziva?" Jenny shook her head sadly and Lissy sighed. "This is the worst day ever." She mumbled and Jenny half nodded.

"I don't want Madison Jessica to have been born on the day a friend died…" Jenny said. "Not that Ziva is dead, or Abby or…"

"I get it. I just hope that it stays like that."

Gibbs placed his cell phone back in to his pocket and kept walking up the river bank. He had called in every number from NCIS and told them to get as many people out as they could. Within an hour the amount of volunteer rescuers had doubled and Gibbs had taken charge of a group of them to search the banks of the Potomac. A team of local divers had taken up searching the river for people and or bodies. It was an unfortunate task, but the quicker it was done the better.

Gibbs brushed the large stick he was carrying through the bushes as he made his way through the sticky mud. He had been out here for a few hours now and they hadn't found Ziva. A few other people had been found, conscious and unconscious as well as several items such as cell phones and wind screen wipers. Gibbs had sent Darren off in the other direction to Gibbs with three other men. Gibbs had a local LEO with him and another six men were traipsing along the other bank of the Potomac.

Gibbs had told them to call him if they found a woman fitting the description he gave them of Ziva. Anybody else he told them to just call an ambulance. He would continue searching now that he was out here but he needed to let the rest of his team know if Ziva was found. He hacked at another bush as he tried to force his way along the trees. He would end up with the strip of bank that contained all of the trees and plant life wouldn't he?

He was vaguely aware of his LEO friend wandering around a bit further up the bank to him. They had decided to separate the bank in to an upper and lower section and work along it that way, to make sure they covered the largest amount of space and fast. Gibbs could hear him muttering to himself every now and then as well as the odd swear word and scuffle as he slipped. He was obviously not used to trekking through trees and bushes. It was another twenty minutes until Gibbs paused, he could have sworn he had heard something, something familiar. He walked for a bit more, quietly trying not to lose the noise. Another few minutes and the voice got stronger. Then he realised what they were shouting.

"Tony?"

* * *

_It's a Tony stalker!?_


	15. Kiss and Make Up

_Hello. Have you seen the extended preview. "Hello gentlemen." Absolutely cracks me up. Well, to a point. Those lovely lovely people over at CBS gave me the link. They distract me you see - which is why I forget to update. It's their fault. Tut. Tut. Tut._

_Anyway. On with the show yes?_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Tim woke up to a soft whimpering; he glanced up so quickly he cricked his neck. His wife was holding her head with her free hand, he still had a tight hold on her other hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was whimpering gently to herself. McGee let out a sigh of relief and a smile broke out on his face. He was so relieved that she was awake, alive and awake that he couldn't do anything but smile. He leant forwards and kissed her hand gently.

"You scared me." He said, she didn't open her eyes or move her head at all but the corners of her mouth flickered upwards in a semi-smile.

"Good, let's call it revenge and hope this never happens again." She said after a few seconds of silence. Tim nodded before realising that she was obviously in pain, he mentally kicked himself for not trying to help, but he had been so overwhelmed. He excused himself and darted out of the room quickly to find a nurse or doctor. He returned in a few minutes with the doctor that Abby had been assigned to upon her arrival.

"Mrs McGee, we are going to run a few tests now that you are awake. The headache is expected, I'll get you some pain medication before we do anything else." He vanished out of the door for a few seconds before re-appearing with a nurse carrying a tray with a few syringes on. The nurse wandered over to Abby's IV line and injected a syringe full of liquid in to the top of the line.

"I'm just giving you some pain medication Mrs McGee." The nurse said as she did so. The nurse then discarded the empty syringe and turned back to the tray that contained a sphygmomanometer.

"Nurse Mayberry is going to take your blood pressure as a precaution and we'll get an ultrasound machine down here soon to make sure everything is alright with your baby. You are about nine weeks pregnant, right?" Abby and Tim nodded as the nurse fiddled about settling the band on Abby's upper arm. It was a few minutes before the nurse smiled at Abby and then scribbled a note down on a clipboard that was attached to the foot of Abby's bed.

"You're blood pressure is fine." She said before exiting the room and leaving Tim and Abby alone in the room until the nurse would return with the ultrasound machine. Abby had finally opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She glanced at Tim who was smiling down at her happily. He had rings under his eyes and she scowled at him.

"You haven't slept." He shook his head at her comment.

"No I did, I fell asleep a little while ago. After Lissy and Darren left." He said glancing around the room as if expecting to see a sign of them or evidence of their visit. "I guess they went back up to the maternity ward." He shrugged and brought Abby's hand up to his lips kissing it softly and repeatedly.

"Maternity ward? Jenny had her baby? Early?" She said sounding shocked and slightly concerned. Tim nodded and removed Abby's hand from his mouth so he could speak.

"Emergency caesarean this morning, it's been a long day. She had a little girl, Madison Jessica."

"Is she okay?"

"Both are fine, Jenny is awake and is a bit sore obviously but she's perfectly fine in general. Madison is in the special care unit because she is borderline premature, but the doctors said she shouldn't have any problems." Tim recounted from Lissy's description of the event. She had also left the number of the phone in Jenny's room with the instruction to call her the second Abby woke up. "Would you like to see if Jenny is awake? Lissy gave me the number for the phone in her room." Abby nodded softly and Tim grabbed the phone and dialled the number.

"Tim? Abby is awake?" Lissy's voice came over the line. Tim handed the phone to Abby who took it gratefully.

"Hello?"

"Abby! Oh my god we were so worried about you are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lissy, are you okay? Ben okay? Darren?"

"Yeah we weren't even affected. We have however been hanging out in the hospital all day long, and that is boring."

"Is Jenny awake? Can I talk to her?" Abby asked and obviously the answer was yes as the next thing she heard was Jenny's voice.

"Abby, are you okay?"

"Fine, are you?"

"Yes, did Tim tell you about Madison?"

"Yeah, congratulations, is she beautiful?" The conversation went on for a few more minutes, the two women continuing to chat about the new addition to the team. The nurse re-entering Abby's room cut the conversation off but both women felt better for the call, it relieved some of the tension and worry. Abby smiled at nurse Mayberry as she wheeled the ultrasound machine in to the room. She wriggled up in the bed to get more comfortable.

The nurse talked her through the procedure even though it was only a couple of weeks ago that she had had her first ultrasound to confirm her pregnancy. They were both more than aware of the procedure. The gel went on the Abby's stomach and she grasped a hold of Tim's hand. He gripped it tightly in his hand and wrapped his other hand around her shoulders, under her head. He placed a kiss softly on the side of her head and then placed his forehead against hers as she turned her head in to his.

"It's going to be fine Abby, trust me." He whispered as the nurse pressed the probe on to Abby's gel covered stomach. She wriggled it around a few times and Abby and Tim both subconsciously held their breath waiting anxiously for the results.

"_Tony?"_

Gibbs twisted his head around looking for the source of the voice. He couldn't see anybody and so he pushed his way further through the shrubbery and foliage. He heard her shouting again and he signalled to the local LEO to be quieter in his trek through the bushes. After another ten minutes Gibbs was close enough to hear her more clearly.

"Ziva? It's Gibbs, Ziva can you hear me?" Gibbs bellowed through the trees. He didn't hear a response for a few minutes and so he decided to shout again, but just as he opened his mouth he heard her shouting back a reply. Although it was still relatively quiet.

"Yes, where's Tony? He fell in to the water!" Gibbs rolled his eyes and continued hacking his way through the trees, and bushes. First Tony trying to break out of hospital to find Ziva and now Ziva wandering along a muddy and foliage covered bank trying to find Tony. He highly suspected that if one died they other would kill themselves in true Romeo and Juliet fashion. This was exactly why he invented rule twelve.

"He's fine, he's at the hospital." Gibbs yelled back, he didn't hear a response, like before for a good few minutes and when the response came it sounded a lot closer.

"Is he hurt badly, what do you mean fine?" He groaned but seemed content that he would reach her in a few minutes once he got around the large oak in front of him, and the bushes trapping him. Once he had managed to bypass the oak he could see a figure a few feet away walking slowly through the bushes and shrubbery. He sighed in relief when he realised it was Ziva. It was dark now, the sun was almost setting and the trees reduced the light even more so. The lack of light also meant manoeuvring on the wooded bank an awful lot harder.

"He's fine; he is in hospital as a precaution." Gibbs answered his voice softer now as he watched Ziva walking towards him. She narrowed her eyes and he knew if she had been able to stand still for a minute to place her hands on her hips and glare at him she would have. When she got close enough to him he helped her clamber over another bush and he pulled her to him quickly. Wrapping his arms tightly around her torso, she relaxed in to the hug and he hugged her tighter.

"Come on; better get you down to DC general infirmary. They haven't transferred Tony to Bethesda; I couldn't persuade them to it."

Gibbs and Ziva clambered out over the bushes and headed back up the bank to where an ambulance was speeding towards. Gibbs had radioed it in and soon enough an ambulance was on its way. The two climbed in to the back of the ambulance and sped off towards DC general. Neither spoke to the other although Gibbs was on his cell phone to Darren while Ziva was being fussed over by the paramedic in the back of the ambulance with her. On the way back across the bank Ziva had demanded that Gibbs tell her how Ben was, Tony's exact condition followed by Abby, Jenny, Tim and himself.

By the time they had arrived at DC general hospital Ziva was getting fed up of the paramedics fussing and was adamant she was fine. Gibbs could imagine Tony setting up a pool on how long she would remain in the hospital; he knew it wouldn't be long. She did however allow them to admit her and placed her in a cubicle a few corridors away from Tony. Gibbs hung around for a while as she changed in to the gown and pyjama bottoms she had been left, much like Tony. When she was done she tugged at the curtain and Gibbs smirked at her.

"Trying to escape already David?" He mocked and she glowered at him. She had tugged her hair back away from her face and tied it up. When he found her it had been very fuzzy and bouncing around her face. He could see that she had a few cuts and grazes on her arm from under the gown. He looked at her arm and she followed his gaze and lifted her arm up.

"I think I did it when I fell off the bridge, I think I fell on to the bridge and then rolled off it." She said using her arms to emphasise her point as she described it to him. He nodded at her explanation. "Where is Tony?" She asked and he grinned surprised she had taken so long in asking him.

"Down the hall, but you should probably wait for somebody to come and check you out before going to find him." He said and she just scoffed at his comment before walking off. He knew better than to argue with her so instead he followed her as she wandered down the corridor, he coughed when she hit a cross roads and led her to the right. It wasn't long until she came across the right area. Tony was clearly arguing with a nurse as she tried to be trying to get him to hand over his arm for some reason.

"Ziva! You're here!" He yelled when he caught sight of her. He jumped out of the bed and ran at her; he grabbed a hold of her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her back further up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in to him. He buried his face in her neck and sighed deeply. He mumbled something in to her neck and she pulled away from him to look at him in the eye. He repeated what he had just said, "I was worried."

"So was I, have you seen Ben?" She asked and he shook his head. Ziva sighed but went to pull herself back in to Tony. He however stopped her. He leaned forwards and kissed her deeply, his hand moving to the back of her neck as he did so. Her hands tangling themselves in his hair as they pressed their bodies closer together. They were vaguely aware of a few 'aw' noises coming from the area. Gibbs had glared at the people who had made the noises and he coughed loudly, twice. Tony eventually broke apart from Ziva and smiled at his boss.

"We're on our honeymoon Boss!" He said as a way of explanation. This elicited several more noises from the other patients as well as a few passing congratulations. Ziva rolled her eyes and then caught a glimpse of the nurse behind him who was glaring at Ziva with more ferocity than Gibbs had looked at her ever. She backed away from Tony and narrowed her eyes at the nurse.

"Mr DiNozzo." The nurse said dangerously, Tony turned around and looked at her, the smile dropped from his face. "You will get back in to this bed right this instant. Kissing your wife until you cannot breathe will not decrease your chances of pneumonia will it?" Tony conceded defeat and clambered back in to the bed muttering about not knowing that kissing increased chances of pneumonia either. Ziva stood by his bed while the nurse took his blood pressure and heart rate before vanishing again.

"Have a nice swim Tony?" Ziva asked when the nurse had vanished and Gibbs had excused himself to go back to Bethesda hospital. He grimaced at her and slipped his arm around her lower back and pulled her towards him. "There's a bed in the way Tony." She grinned and he shuffled over on the bed to make room for her. She clambered on next to him and they happily lay next to each other and talked quietly while the hustle of the hospital sounded around them.

* * *

_Aw the love birds are back together. Some honeymoon._


	16. Not such a Happy Ending

_Chapter sixteen for you. I have my driving test today. God I hope I do okay. Okay positive thoughts. Even though my mantra is "ignore it and it'll be okay!" Can't wait untill something really bad happens to me. Like I'm washed out to sea or something. *Closes eyes and pictures warmy sand under foot* Yeah - I'll die young._

_Dramatic. Lol._

_On with the show!_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"_It's going to be fine Abby, trust me." He whispered as the nurse pressed the probe on to Abby's gel covered stomach. She wriggled it around a few times and Abby and Tim both subconsciously held their breath waiting anxiously for the results._

The nurse seemed to be spending forever trying to find a heartbeat and Tim became aware that Abby was crying softly. He wiped away her tears gently with the pad of his thumb and smiled at her encouragingly. They broke eye contact to turn back to the nurse who was smiling at them sadly. She excused herself from the room and Tim felt his heart dropping. Abby clutched at his hand and he heard her whimpering slightly. Fresh tears pouring down her face, he kissed her forehead and made new attempts at comforting her. Then a doctor entered the room and she took up the probe from where the nurse had left it. She spent a few minutes running the probe over Abby's stomach before turning to the two.

"I am sorry Mrs McGee, I'm afraid you've lost your baby." She said softly placing the probe back on the machine. Abby didn't move, although her tears increased ten fold. McGee tightened his arms around her and blinked back his own tears. "I'll give you a moment but we'll need to run a few more tests later as a precaution." The doctor said before leaving the room. Abby sniffed loudly as the door closed and she turned her head to glance at the obtrusive machine next to her bed that had supplied her with such bad news. She felt Tim squeezing her hand and she turned to him slowly, tears still pouring down her face.

"It'll be Okay Abby, I promise you." He said and he placed his hand on the side of her face, his fingers stroking her cheeks softly. He was surprised when she pulled away from him. He frowned and let his hand drop away from her face. She turned away again but this time she tugged her hand out of his grip as well. He looked down at his hands, void of his wife's warmth. "Abby?" He said softly as he reached out to touch her forearm, she jerked away from him and pulled her arm across her body as if protecting herself.

"Go away Timmy." She said her voice wavering slightly due to her emotions. Tim blinked in shock.

"What?" He said his voice deep and quiet. He couldn't believe that she was kicking him out, it was his baby too. And he wanted to help Abby however he could. She repeated what she had said before and he stood up slowly, she had closed her eyes and turned her head away from him obviously she didn't want to look at him anymore. He sighed and pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered to her that he will be back before exiting the room. He pulled the door closed behind him and leant against it.

The corridor was relatively quiet and empty so nobody was opposed to him standing there. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before sliding slowly down the door until he hit the floor. He buried his face in his hands in an attempt to stem the tears threatening to flow. He took several steadying deep breaths to compose himself. When he was quiet he could hear Abby crying in the room behind him and it broke his heart to hear her. Twice he turned the door handle to re-enter the room but she had wanted to be alone. He wanted to give her space at the same time that he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go.

Footsteps down the hall didn't distract him from his thoughts or worries. Several people had passed him by and one or two nurses had crouched down besides him to ask him if he was alright. He had just nodded each time not wanting to say what he was thinking or feeling. When the footsteps stopped right in front of him Tim opened his eyes and glanced at them. Shiny and black, not nurse shoes. Gibbs, the last person he wanted to see right now. The older man took a step back and leaned against the wall opposite Tim and he slid down the wall to match his position. Tim didn't look at the man at all just waited for him to say something or do something.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked softly. Tim shrugged and felt anger surging through his veins. He couldn't quite understand why he was so angry at his boss but he knew that he was. It only took him a few minutes to realise that he blamed Gibbs for the loss of his baby. He had been driving the car.

"She lost the baby." Tim stated and he heard Gibbs sigh before muttering his condolences.

"You're sorry? Sorry doesn't cover it does it! You were driving that car, and now… now Abby won't even look at me because she, I don't know she blames me or something for losing the baby. You have no idea what this baby means to us. We've been trying for a baby for months, months!" Tim yelled at Gibbs as he clambered up off the floor. When he stopped he took off vanishing from the corridor. Gibbs didn't know what to do but he didn't particularly want to go after Tim. Nor did he want to enter the room and have Abby yell at him as well. Guilt built up inside of him as he realised that his daughter's birthday fell on the day that Abby had lost her own baby.

He stood up slowly and headed towards the elevator intent on going to visit Jenny. Instead he ended up in the parking lot walking back towards his car. He didn't know where he was going to but he drove none the less. When he got out at DC general he walked through the halls towards Tony's cubicle. He figured that he may as well break the news to the newly married couple while he was here. Perhaps they could assist in a way that Gibbs could not.

Ziva wandered along the corridor. She hated the colour of maternity wards. They always insisted on them being brightly coloured when there was no real need for it. It took her longer than she had expected to find Abby's room. She was walking through the corridors in the pair of pyjama bottoms and the hospital gown they had provided at DC general. When Gibbs had told her about Abby Ziva managed to sneak out of the hospital, taking Gibbs car keys with her. Gibbs hadn't really been himself as he had sat down in the chair next to Tony's bed. Ziva hoped Tony could get him to snap out of his funk.

When she found the right door she knocked gently. There wasn't an answer so she pushed the door open slightly. Abby was laid on her side on the bed her back to the door. She was curled up with her hands wrapped around her stomach. Ziva crossed the distance to her bed swiftly after closing the door behind her. She placed a hand on her arm and heard Abby biting back a sob. Ziva sat on the bed next to Abby and pulled the normally chipper Goth towards her wrapping her arms tightly around the woman. Abby relished the comfort and sobbed in to Ziva's hospital gown for over ten minutes. When the crying eased Ziva continued to stroke the woman's back.

"Where is Tim Abby?" Ziva asked softly as she held her friend. Abby shook her head against Ziva's shoulder; she had her arms clutched in the fabric of Ziva's gown while Ziva's arms were enveloping her friend. "He should be here; he must be hurting as well as you." Abby sniffed and moved her head from Ziva's shoulder.

"I told him to go away, he … he promised everything will be okay. How can anything be okay?" Abby whined. Ziva rubbed her back as tears threatened to overcome Abby again.

"He loves you; he will go to the ends of the earth just to make you smile. It is obvious that he is madly in love with you Abby. You are right, things will be different from now on, but you and Tim can get through it. Together, but you need to let him in Abby. He can help you better than I can, so how about I go find him and you two can talk?" Abby nodded wiping her face haphazardly with her hands. Ziva smiled at Abby and clambered off the bed to head towards the door.

"Why are you wearing a hospital gown?" Abby asked finally noting her friend's attire. Ziva shrugged her shoulders as she reached the door handle.

"Fell in to the Potomac, I stole Gibbs' car when I heard you were upset. I snuck out of DC general to come see you."

It took Ziva almost an hour to find her work colleague. He was seated outside of the hospital watching the ground by his feet. She managed to sneak up on him and sit next to him before he took note of her presence. He half heartedly grinned at her until she told him that Abby was asking for him. He darted off at full speed towards the room and Ziva smiled to herself. Tim tore down the corridor as fast as he could, he had been parted from Abby for less than two hours and he was desperate to be near her again.

He slowed when he got to her room and rested his hand on the door handle. He twisted it a quarter of the way but paused and raised his other fist and knocked on the door. He heard a soft voice calling his name and he pushed the door open taking a step in to the room. He looked up at Abby's face. She had tears slowly streaming down her cheeks and she sniffed when she saw him. She was sat up in the bed and her blankets were dragged towards the end of the bed. She had her legs crossed and had her hands in her lap. She held her arms out to him and sniffed.

"I'm sorry Timmy, I am not mad at you." She said and he all but ran in to her arms. He clambered on to the bed with her and they held each other as tightly as they possibly could. They both let their tears fall as they clung to each other Abby had her head buried in Tim's neck and he had his in her neck. Both breathing heavily and dropping wet tears on to their spouse's shoulder. They stayed clutched in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity before Abby slowly pulled away to look Tim in the eyes.

"I am sorry for yelling at you. Ziva came to see me and I was taking it out on you and I didn't mean to." Tim stroked Abby's cheek before cupping it with his palm. She leaned in to his hand and closed her eyes.

"Don't apologise, you have a right to be mad, angry, upset, anything. Everything. I feel the same, I umm I shouted at Gibbs." Tim admitted and Abby smiled softly.

"I know I heard you." Tim groaned and Abby remained smiling at him. She ran a hand through his hair. "We'll get through this? Together?" She asked and he nodded before kissing her head lightly. "Timmy?" Abby asked after a few minutes of silence. "How do we get through this?" Tim shook his head softly.

"I don't know Abs."

Ziva waited until Tim had vanished back in to the hospital before making her way back to where she parked Gibbs' car. She vaguely wondered how mad Gibbs would be as she placed the keys in the ignition and turned them. The engine roared to life and she made her way back to DC general as swiftly as she could with the heavy traffic in the aftermath of the earthquake. She leaves the car near to where it was parked previously and then wanders back inside the hospital. A nurse looks at her and frowns but Ziva ignores it. She walks through the packed hallway to Tony's cubicle.

"Ziva?" He says immediately as she enters the room. Gibbs pounces on her and she hands over his car keys. "Damn I was worried for a minute there." Tony said after Gibbs had scolded Ziva and took off with his keys. Ziva made her way over to Tony's bedside and clambered up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "It's true then, that Abby lost her baby?"

"Unfortunately, she shouted at Tim but I managed to make them both see sense. Tim is back with her now, Abby is incredibly upset understandably." Tony nodded even though he wasn't concentrating on Ziva's words. His mind was elsewhere.

"I couldn't imagine losing a child." He whispered, and she knew what he meant. She smiled; he and Ben had a rocky start. She had made a mistake keeping them apart although now they were like any other father and son. Tony felt the same about their son as Ziva did, they would both rather die than see any harm come to him. She placed a kiss to his arm and he smiled at her as well.

"Abby is strong, and she has all of our support. It may take a long time but she will be able to move on."

"And Tim?" Tony smirked, Ziva hit him lightly on the stomach and he feigned pain.

"Tim is just as strong as you, except he is more psychologically stable than you are." Tony feigned hurt again and poked her lightly in her side. The two continued talking lightly for several minutes until a familiar voice was heard. They both perked their ears up at the voice they suspected was Lissy. Ziva leapt out of the bed and pulled back the curtain to reveal Darren, Lissy and Ben in the corridor.

"Mommy!" Her son called as he spotted Ziva. He wriggled out of Lissy's arms and raced across to Ziva who scooped up the boy and placed a kiss to his head. She smiled at Lissy and Darren before taking Ben over to Tony's side and climbing back up on to the bed. Ziva smiled down at Ben and Tony as Tony ruffled the boy's hair when Ben wrapped his arms around his father's neck. She couldn't be more content with her life now, she had her boys.

* * *

_How cute. The formatting on this place is going **haywire**. It's nutty. And more than a little irritating - driving me loopy. It should have a ... wait. Maybe it does have an ... okay yes it does. Damn I never noticed that little HTML button before haha. Okay I think I fixed it. Whoot._

_Distraction over now._


	17. Positive Thinking

_Hey, sorry for my tardiness. I just moved out. I'm at uni now - you don't care. Haha. So this is an apology. I'll get right back to updating but now I'm here and *finally* have my internet up and running. I just don't know how often I can update. I will try my hardest to stick to my every other day schedule! ^^_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Two weeks after the ordeal that the hurricane caused and the entire team were out of hospital. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs had returned to work within a week. Today was Tony's first day back and he was spending it covering for Gibbs, who had taken the day to go with Jenny to collect their daughter, Madison Jessica Gibbs, or MJ, from the hospital. The MCRT had been limited to paper work since they were limited in number and still restricted on ability. Vance didn't feel that the team were ready to be getting shot at for another few weeks at least. Especially now that the leader had a baby at home and would no doubt be low on sleep. Of course he didn't tell Gibbs this.

"Good morning Tony." Ziva said as he strolled in to the office twenty minutes after she did. He rolled his eyes at her; they often took separate cars to work as Ziva would drop Ben off at day care so she left their house earlier. She always managed to beat Tony to work regardless of this fact, even when he set off minutes after her. He sat down opposite her and smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and waited patiently for him to move, or speak as they so often did.

"Where's Gibbs?" He asked without taking his eyes off Ziva. The latter rolled her eyes as if Tony should be more than aware.

"He and Jenny are taking MJ home today; they will be either at the hospital or on their way there now." Ziva offered him before turning her gaze to her computer. Indeed she was correct in her statement; Gibbs had just pulled his car up to the front of the hospital. Jenny was riding shotgun while the baby seat was waiting in the back of the car to be placed in the front seat for the baby. Gibbs all but leapt out and was closely followed by Jenny. He grasped her hand in his as they made their way through in to the hospital and up to the maternity ward.

"I'm so nervous, it's been two weeks and we finally get to bring her home." Jenny whispered as they walked the corridors hand in hand. Gibbs smiled at her and placed a kiss on her hand as he brought it up to his lips.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great Jen." He reassured her and she smiled back at him genuinely. They had to sign several sheets of paper before they could go and collect their daughter and then had a long discussion with the nurse about her long stay in the NICU. Of course most of that was because she was so early, she had few problems. They hadn't had any health scares in her time in the hospital much to the new parent's relief. It was a short walk to their daughter's side.

Jenny looked down at her as Gibbs gently stroked her cheek. A nurse appeared out of nowhere and handed Gibbs a blanket as well as a bag that housed a few essentials for their daughter's first few days at home, even though they were already beyond prepared. Gibbs gently scooped the little girl up and wrapped the blanket around her. Jenny slugged the bag over her shoulder and followed Gibbs out of the hospital. She was terrified now; the past two weeks had been a rush of emotion for the two parents but now that MJ was finally coming home the pressure was on.

"How is Abby?" Ziva asked after twenty minutes of silence. Tim glanced up at her and shrugged one of his shoulders. He had been staring at his computer for the past ten minutes, his eyes glazed over. Abby was still at home, not yet allowed to return to work after the car crash. She was to meet with the NCIS shrink before she could return and her appointment was for later on this week. Abby had called Tim ten minutes earlier and Tim was obviously not happy by the conversation. Ziva sent a not so subtle glance at Tony who huffed and vacated his desk. Ziva stood up and walked around her desk to sit on the edge of Tim's.

"She … she isn't coping well, at all." He finally admitted after a few minutes of silence. Ziva placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort and he felt some tension being lifted, to know that he had friends who cared so much.

"Are you coping?" Ziva pried gently and Tim looked up at her in slight confusion but then his eyes slipped out of focus again and she wasn't sure he could even see her anymore. "Tim?"

"I was so excited, of course I was we were trying to have a baby for … months. You sleep with Tony once and get knocked up but Abby and I. We thought that there was a problem you know. Then she found out she was pregnant and we was just so … so happy. Abby wanted this baby more than anything … more than … anything."

"She wanted your baby more than anything Tim." Ziva said interrupting his musing's correctly. Tim looked at her, hope in his eyes and she smiled at him. "Abby loves you more than anything. That is why she wants to bear your children, but she is grieving. She threw everything in to her pregnancy and to lose it so suddenly after the trouble you have already been through. She was grieving for you Tim not so long ago, and that almost broke her. Tell her that you love her; tell her you won't leave her. It won't ease her grief, but it may help her open up to you about it." Tim smiled at Ziva and stood up.

"I will, now, thanks Ziva." He hugged her quickly before walking off leaving her perched on his desk still. She smiled at his retreating form as he hit the button for the elevator. He seemed to be bristling with anticipation and clarity and Ziva chuckled softly. She was so entranced by Tim she did not hear or sense Tony's presence behind her. He was well aware of the fact and carefully slid an arm around her waist. She jumped slightly.

"God DiNozzo, how long was you stood there?" She said before turning back to glance at Tim who was just stepping in to the elevator. Ziva subconsciously moved herself in Tony's embrace to be closer to him. She turned to glance at him and smiled. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as she was sitting on the very corner of Tim's desk. She turned her face to the left and tilted it up slightly to look at him, while he was looking down and to his right.

"Not long, I watched Probie run to the elevator so I came around here. Thought I'd test my ninja skills out on the ninja." He leaned down to kiss her but she snorted and moved out of his arms. She walked across the squad room swaying her hips, knowing he was watching her. She sat down at her desk and pretended to work for a few seconds before grinning at him. "You know, the boss isn't here."

"Really, I was unaware of that DiNozzo." She quipped at him.

"We never really got a honeymoon…"

"That isn't Gibbs' fault." She said, they had decided to not leave on a later flight after the hurricane. Mainly because Tony spent six days in hospital but neither felt like leaving after everything that had happened. They opted instead to refund the trip and take Ben to Disney world in a few months. He seemed overly excited at the prospect at the least. "I'm not going to have sex with you at work Tony."

"Hey, who ever said I was talking about sex!" Tony said and Ziva gave him that look, the one that made it clear she could read his mind. "I was thinking of … umm …" he tried to come up with an idea "going through Gibbs' desk. Who knows what he keeps in there?" Tony said and he took a step towards it to prove his point.

"You can't go through his desk Tony, he would know you did." Ziva countered watching as Tony glanced around the floor, including looking up at the balcony, before ducking behind Gibbs' desk. Ziva glanced around as well before rolling her chair closer to Tony and peering over his shoulder. Tony tugged at a few of the drawers but found them stuck.

"Locked, pick 'em David." Tony said and Ziva rolled her eyes at him but conceded pulling out her lock pick. A gentle cough from in front of them made them both look up guiltily. Ducky was smiling down at the two from in front of Gibbs desk. "Damnit, Gibbs has henchmen." Tony mumbled and Ducky smiled, he chose to ignore Tony's comment.

"Lost something DiNozzos'?" He asked and the two shook their heads as Ziva pushed her chair back to her desk, smirking.

Tim slowly walked down the hallway in his and Abby's small house. He had glanced in to the living room already but she hadn't been in there. He was making his way towards their bedroom. He glanced in to the kitchen as he passed it but it was exactly as he had left it this morning. He slowly continued to the bedroom. He had left a trail of things behind him, his bag and then his shoes, coat and badge. He pushed open the door to his and Abby's bedroom and found her curled up on the bed facing away from the doorway.

He quickly closed the distance between them and lay down behind her placing his sig on the bedside table as he did so. He spooned her and draped an arm around her gently. He stroked the soft skin on her arm gently as he nuzzled his face in to her hair and breathed it in. She didn't move as he did all this but he knew she was awake. He gently propped himself up on his elbow and moved her so she was laid on her back looking up at him. He placed his free hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek softly.

"I love you Abigail McGee, so much." He whispered and she smiled softly, only a small tug on the corners of her mouth. She leaned in to his hand slightly and he felt a slight weight lifting off his shoulders at her actions. She had been distancing herself from him slightly, not enough for other people to notice but enough for him to notice. "I want to help you Abby, I need to help you. I love you." He said again before lying back down besides her wrapping both of his arms around her tightly. She snuggled in to his embrace and let him hold her as they laid side by side closer now not only physically but emotionally and mentally as well.

"I love you too Timmy." She finally said and Tim kissed the part of her head he could reach, through her hair. Abby continued to talk. "We tried for months to get pregnant, and then we lose it." She sniffed and paused and Tim's grip tightened and he began the usual stroking action from his thumbs that had become second nature to him. She settled again after a few minutes and the thing that had been bothering her came up. Her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke. "What if we aren't meant to have kids?"

Timothy McGee wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. It took the words several long seconds to filter in to his brain, and then even longer to decipher them. Several scenarios played through his mind including the one of his imagined children playing with him and his wife. This was followed by an image of Abby and he alone after many years of failed pregnancies. Then he began wondering if she wanted to give up, to stop trying and he tightened his grip around her even tighter. He looked at her as best that he could from his position next to her.

"No, I don't believe that. You would have carried that baby to full term if there hadn't been a damn earthquake." Tim said his voice forced to remain quiet and calm. "But Abby, if you want to stop trying we don't have to try any more. There are a lot of other options out there for us. We could adopt if you want to, of course. Or we could try surrogacy or…"

"I want to have a baby with you McGee." She said softly having managed to turn round in his arms to face him. "I just don't know if I could bear to lose another baby. If … if we get pregnant again, and if we lose that baby then I don't think I could try again."

"You want to try again?" She nodded softly after a moment's hesitation. He kissed her softly on the lips and smiled at her. "You know I love you right?" He asked and she smiled and nodded. She had propped herself up with her arm and was looking down at him now. He tugged her back in to his arms and the two got comfortable on the bed before slowly nodding off together even though it was mid morning.

* * *

_Hey, hope you enjoyed it. I totally re-read that and right at the end I was sure I had written some smut or something but it turns out I didn't. It was a long time ago that I wrote this and I apparently forgot. =]_

_xx_


	18. Happy Dayz

_Happy Abby again! . Happy PK too. _

_Sorry sorry for the late update. I am getting so flipping distracted! =[_

_Smack my wrists! Or don't. Here you go, numero 18._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Ziva crossed the room and managed to stop Abby from falling off the chair she was precariously balanced upon. Abby beamed down at Ziva as she grabbed the chair that had been wobbling slightly. Abby managed to pin the streamers in to the ceiling of Tony and Ziva's living room. Abby called across the room to where Lissy was standing on a dresser pinning up more streamers. Ziva frowned at the young girl as she called back to Abby.

The two had taken it upon themselves to decorate the large living room in celebration for Benjamin Chain David turning three. Ziva had been pressured in to it by her niece and brother. Something was highly irritating, especially as they had already promised Ben a party. Tony had jumped on the idea having missed the child's birth and first birthday. Tony had taken to making everything up to him enthusiastically.

"How many more streamers are you going to put up, Abby?" Ziva asked nervously as Abby tugged another packet out of a bag on the sofa. The Goth merely grinned at her and threw half of the streamer to Lissy as they quickly added another streamer to the collection. Ziva sighed and disappeared out in to the kitchen. Tony, Gibbs, Tim and Darren had taken Ben to the zoo for the day while the girls sorted out the house. Jenny was in the kitchen with her two month old daughter.

"Hey Jenny, how is she?" Ziva asked nodding her head at the small baby in the cot near the breakfast table. Jenny smiled at the child before turning back to the cake she was icing carefully.

"Fine, I just fed her so she should be pretty set for a few hours." Ziva nodded and walked over to the newest addition to the team. "Ever thought about having another?" Jenny smirked at her long time friend.

"I'm still getting used to being a mother to Ben!" Ziva admitted. She picked MJ up and rested the child in her arms smiling at her. "I suppose another would be nice but… I do not know if we are ready as a family yet."

"Most couples do wait a year or so to have their first child." Jenny said smirking.

"Tony and I aren't exactly normal. Anyway, are you thinking about going back to work in a few months?" Ziva said subtly changing the subject. Jenny grinned as Ziva placed MJ back in her carry cot. Ziva joined her friend at the counter and pulled a bowl towards and began preparing salad to go with the buffet. The two worked together for another thirty minutes quietly conversing while Abby and Lissy prepped the living room with balloons and streamers.

It was 1600 when Tony opened the front door to his house. Ben immediately tried to run in to the house but was quickly snatched up by his aunt Abby. Abby laughed when she noticed that Tony, Tim and Darren were all seriously loaded down with toys and games that they had obviously bought for the spoilt three year old in Abby's arms. Abby waited until the men had deposited the boxes and toys in the large hallway before leading them towards the living room. She tugged the doors open after placing Ben back on the floor.

"Surprise!" They called as Ben got a glimpse of the room. Several of his friends from pre-school where waiting by the door. Their parents hovering in the room watching their children eagle eyed. Ben giggled and darted in to the room. He made a beeline for the presents and the team shared soft smiles, he was too much like Tony for his own good. Lissy hit the stereo and instantly managed to distract Ben from the parcels in front of him. She rounded the young children up and began a party game with the assistance of Abby and several of the mothers in the room.

Gibbs had glued himself to Jenny's side after checking on their daughter, who had migrated upstairs. Darren had situated himself amongst the unfortunate father's dragged along to the party and seemed to be informing them that their children only get worse. Several grimaces appeared from the few men there. Tim had been kidnapped by Abby and a select group of children who tackled him to the floor rather successfully. Tony sidled up to Ziva as she watched Ben painting McGee's face with Abby's face paints.

"Who knew he was such an artist?" Tony stated sarcastically. Ben was attempting at an army style camouflage painting. Tim had green, brown, black and red streaks across his face. Tim seemed to be enjoying it though and was taking it in his stride, even after a few minutes of allowing Ben free reign to start a simple face paint war with him. Tony chuckled as Abby scolded the two jokingly before tapping them on the back of the head like Gibbs.

"Who knew Tim was such an artist let alone Ben." Ziva replied chuckling at Ben grinning and covered in multicoloured splodges. Abby and Lissy had spent days perfecting their face painting skills. It seemed to be paying off, they were both on their second child and the first two looked great.

"Who knew Lissy and Abby had secret face painting talents?" Ziva smiled at Tony and he wrapped his arms around her waist watching as Ben and two of his closest friends Max and Aden started chasing each other around the room playing with toy guns that they all carried with them. Tony blamed Ziva for the gun obsession, but she countered that Ben didn't have a toy gun until he was back in American, which made it Tony's fault. "Is something wrong?" Tony asked.

"Jenny said something earlier… it just made me think."

"Well what did she say?" Tony pried absently picking Aden up as the boy ran past him and tossing him in the air before placing him back on solid ground as Ben and Max came barrelling towards Tony and Ziva. The two dropped their conversation temporarily as their three year old and his friends pretended to shoot them dead. The pair both faking to die at the sounds of 'bang bang' coming from the children's mouths. Abby laughed at them and instantly took half a dozen photographs.

"Where were we?" Tony asked as they managed to extract themselves for a moment from the children, forty minutes after their conversation began. Abby and Tim had gotten them all to split up in to teams and had started a game of cowboys and Indians. Abby managed to rope Gibbs and Jenny in to the game, so Abby and Gibbs was partnered against Tim and Jenny each with their own group of three to five year olds. Darren had rescued the father's to the kitchen for beer while the mothers had been amusing themselves with talk of their precious children.

"Jenny asked me if we were thinking of having more children. I mean, we did almost discuss it on the day of the earthquake but we didn't get very far." Tony smirked at Ziva as she rushed to speak. She frowned at him when she looked up at him and then narrowed her eyes at the twinkle in his eyes.

"Mrs DiNozzo is getting broody, you want more children." She rolled her eyes at him and shrugged softly before sighing and nodding. "You like being a mom, my ninja chick likes children." He faked a joyous laugh pretending to tease her.

"No actually, I like my child, there is a difference." She said pointing her finger at him threateningly.

"I want more too." He said suddenly serious. Ziva paused and looked up at him judging how serious he actually was. She smiled when she found he was just as serious about this as she was. She pecked him lightly on the lips before vanishing in to the sea of children. Tony watched her interact with a few of them before standing besides the other mothers and talking to them for a short while. Tony vanished in to the kitchen to check on Darren and his drinking buddies. They appeared to be judging Darren on how long he spent in England, they had picked up on his daughter's British accent.

It was after the cake had been cut and served did Gibbs finally get a chance to be alone with Jenny again. They had both heard the tell tale cry of their two month old and vanished upstairs together to see to her. Gibbs made it to the cot before Jenny and looked inside to be met with the stare of his two month old baby girl. So far she looked as if she was going to have strawberry blonde hair, it wasn't quite Jenny's red nor Gibbs natural brown. She did however, have very distinctive blue eyes, the exact replica of her father.

"Hey there gorgeous." Gibbs said as he picked the small child up and cradled her in his arms. "You getting lonely up here?" He whispered kissing her nose softly. He heard Jenny behind him and then felt her pressing her body against his to reach her arm around to wrap around her daughter as well.

"Ziva asked me something earlier. She was trying to get me off the topic of her and DiNozzo having more kids." Jenny stated stroking her daughter's cheek.

"I think two Tony's are bad enough don't you?" Gibbs said smiling at the thought. He would in actual fact be glad if they had more children.

"It could be a miniature Ziva, would you enjoy two assassins running around as well as two Tony's?" Jenny joked softly. Gibbs pretended to shudder and she smiled. "She asked me if I want to go back to work. I do, eventually. When MJ is older at least."

"I'm glad, I don't want to be living with a desperate housewife. You need your work Jen, besides if you take over your old post you would do a far better job than Vance." Gibbs said and Jenny rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to MJ.

The party was a huge success, courtesy of Abigail McGee. Ziva thanked her profusely as Abby and Tim left. They were the last to leave as Abby had been adamant that she helped clean up and had roped Tim in to it. Tim, Tony and Darren where given the task of cleaning out the living room while the girls worked in the kitchen. Ben had long since flaked out and been carried upstairs by his father and placed in his bed. Abby hugged Ziva and Lissy once more before running down the steps to catch up to her husband.

"Timmy!" She called as he unlocked the car. He heard the front door of the DiNozzo household closing and figured that Lissy and Darren would be staying the night, they had enough bedrooms for half the NCIS team. He guessed being the daughter of the Mossad director had it's perks. He turned around as Abby halted in front of him. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, she was carrying her boots in her hand.

"What's wrong Abby?" He said confused, she beamed at him and he frowned again.

"Nothing is wrong. I just, I was thinking today Tim. We spent the entire day surrounded by three year olds. You did a fantastic job of keeping them entertained by the way. I loved what you did with erm … Bethany's face was it? That butterfly design it was beautiful. You should design a tattoo for me Timmy. For us, we could get matching ones and …"

"Abby, you're rambling." Tim said placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Oh, well I was thinking maybe we should start trying again…" she paused and broke eye contact for a second before glancing back up at him. "For a baby, we should start trying to get pregnant again. If you want to." She rushed out. Tim smiled widely and wrapped his arms around his wife and she quickly reciprocated the hug. It had taken them a few months to get back on track but Tim felt like they were closer now than they ever had been.

"Of course Abby, I love you." He said and she kissed him passionately. It was several long minutes before Tim broke through Abby's kissing to talk. "I love you but, I don't want to do this on Tony's porch." He said and she glanced around before jumping in to his car and beaming at him again.

It had been three months since Benjamin had turned three and the team were back together again, as happy as they could be with all the problems that had plagued them for the past few years. Madison Jessica Gibbs was five months old now and by the look of Gibbs most mornings she was a very nocturnal baby. Whenever the team saw the child during the day she was asleep. Jenny often popped in with MJ and the small child was almost immediately plucked out of her arms by Ziva, Abby or another female agent.

Abby and Tim had begun trying for a baby again and although they had tried to keep this a secret both Abby and McGee had told their best friends, Ziva and Tony about it. Less than twelve hours after the married couple found out Gibbs knew, then Ducky and shortly half of the NCIS workers were aware. Abby and Tim had been temporarily annoyed but had quickly forgiven the team who all wished them all the best. It had been a stressful three months since the McGee's decided to start trying for a baby with many pregnancy tests bought each week courtesy of Abby.

This month was no different. Abby came home from work carrying a paper bag with anywhere between three and ten pregnancy test kits inside. Tim met her at the doorway and smiled at her rolling his eyes. She looked at him straight in the eye for a minute before disappearing in to the bathroom. He frowned at her as she had been grinning foolishly as she looked at him. He wandered over to the bathroom and knocked calling out her name. She told him to go and sit down and he took up his usual position. He dragged the chair from their dining table over to the bathroom doo and sat down.

Less than two minutes later Abby opened the door, three tests in her hand. Tim glanced in to the bathroom and saw another five packets lying on the floor. She instantly sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both stared at the pregnancy tests in her hand. Abby was still smiling softly at them and Tim's curiosity finally piqued.

"Why are you smiling? You never smile this time of month." He said his brow furrowed. She turned to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm late." She stated as an answer to her question. Tim took a moment to digest this piece of information before spinning his eyes back to the pregnancy tests in his wife's hands. Another few minutes passed and the lines started to show up on the white sticks. They both held their breath while the lines appeared. All three sticks showed the same lines in the same place and Abby grabbed a box from the floor on the bathroom her breathing fast and excitable.

"It is…!" She exclaimed as she looked at Tim who couldn't read the pregnancy sticks regardless of how many times Abby had shown them to him. "It's positive!" Tim blinked at her, the information soaking in slowly. "I'm pregnant Timmy, we're having a baby!" She beamed at him and he swooped over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, grinning widely.

* * *

_Oh, look, it's positive. Which totally reminded me of something somebody said over on CBS - PosiTiva. I liked it, thought I would share it with the world. Or those select few who read this. And then the few who then read the Author notes. Anyway, McBaby is on it's McWay. I'm McSorry, that's just so much McFun. Kind of like when you walk in to McDonalds, and everybody just speaks like that... "Can I McHave a McBurger in a Mcbag with a McCoke and McThrow a McStraw in there for good McMeasure."_

_Okay, I doubt the normal person does that. I might though, next time I pass a McDonalds. =]_

_Yes I'm weird._

_xXx_


	19. Epilogue

_Oh My God. This is the LAST CHAPTER people. I totally did not realise!!!! Oh My Gosh. The LAST CHAPTER! Sorry. This means I won't suddenly jump up at a random time and swear because I forgot to update. Despite how funny it is for anybody in the vicinity to see._

_Ugh. Hope you enjoy it. =]_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

It was thirty five weeks after Abby and Tim discovered that they were having another baby. She was now thirty seven weeks pregnant and waddling around her and Tim's home. At their first ultrasound the doctor had informed them they appeared to be having monozygotic twins. Tim had been clearly petrified while Abby ecstatic claiming that they got two babies for one. Tony had taken it upon himself to try to increase Tim's fear of the thought of twins. That is until Gibbs had slapped him on the back of his head very hard.

It was one of the team's rare weekends that they had been given off work. Jenny and Ziva had escaped their significant other's and were traipsing around a local mall with their offspring. Madison Jessica was now fourteen months old and was happy to totter around inside the Gibbs' residence. She was currently strapped in to a buggy at the minute. Benjamin Chaim was almost four years old, his birthday in a matter of weeks. He had been begging his parents for a state of the art television for his bedroom complete with the latest games console.

"Mama!" He suddenly screamed and grasped Ziva's hand and dragged her to an electronics store. He beamed and pointed at the incredibly large plasma television in the window. "Want that one!" He demanded. Jenny laughed after she caught up with the two, MJ happily chewing on her toy.

"Expensive taste." Jenny stated checking out the pricey tag besides the TV.

"What do you expect, he is a DiNozzo." Ziva muttered slinging her almost four year old over her shoulder in a fire man's lift. He giggled and wailed dramatically. Ziva went along with it and jiggled him dramatically and he laughed harder. He may be a spoilt child but he always knew when he went too far. A trait Ziva had never been able to attribute to her husband. Jenny smiled at Ziva and Ben.

"I thought it was Tony's job to play firemen with him?" Jenny said smiling as Ziva placed Ben back on the floor as the two women headed towards a child's toy store – suicidal with two young children, but they did so anyway. They had barely reached the entrance when Ziva's cell phone went off, shortly followed by Jenny's. They both answered quickly. Two short phone calls followed by a quick glance at each other.

"Abby's gone in to labour!" They both said simultaneously before grinning. Ziva caught Ben and Jenny wheeled MJ's buggy around and they turned out of the mall.

Tim turned to his wife and wiped the hair from her face gently. She turned to him and tightened her death grip on his hand. He could see that she was incredibly scared and nervous. He tried to give her an encouraging smiled but he wasn't sure that it worked. She groaned and let her head fall back down on to the pillow. They had been in the emergency room since 1547 that afternoon; it was now coming up to about 20.00 and Abby was getting more anxious by the minute. Her contractions were slowly getting closer together but she wasn't yet ready to start pushing.

"This is taking too long." She muttered half in anger half impatience. Abby, needless to say was huge, she had been waddling around the squad room at NCIS for weeks before her maternity leave kicked in and Vance practically had to lock the doors on her. It took Tim everything he had to try to keep her at home. Those first few days she would get ready for work and then pout at him as he shut the door on her. Fortunately Jenny would often go around to amuse the very pregnant Goth, much to Tim's relief.

"This time tomorrow we will have two healthy beautiful sons Abs, patience." Tim said smiling at Abby. She glared at him and then groaned and squeezed his hand hard as she was hit by another contraction. He grasped her hands in both of his and brought them to his lips, kissing her fingers. When the contraction passed she smiled at him and rested her head back on the pillow. After another moment a nurse appeared and she hovered around the bed for a minute or two, measuring the time between contractions before measuring how dilated Abby was.

"It'll be a little while longer Mrs McGee." She said apologetically before exiting the room again. Abby groaned in frustration and Tim was torn between doing similar or laughing. Forcing Abby to wait wasn't always a good thing, she wasn't always known for her patience. He instead chose to stroke his hands through her hair. She had left her hair down that day; Tim liked her hair down and falling over her face. It gave him a reason to run his fingers through it.

"Can you do me a favour Tim?" Abby asked and Tim nodded quickly. "I know you like my hair down but…" she trailed off holding up two bands. He nodded again and took the two elasticated hair bobbles and threaded each around her hair pulling it in to bunches. She grinned at him when he had finished and took his hand in hers again. The nurse came in another three times before she told them what they were waiting for.

"You're ready to be moved in to the labour ward now, it shouldn't be long now." She smiled and Abby sighed in happiness. Within a few minutes Abby was wheeled out of the half room she had previously been in and shipped off to a private room with Tim trailing besides her. Within ten minutes of being in this new room Abby was given the order to start pushing. Tim was prepared for this and they had discussed it, he managed to wriggle in behind Abby to held her sit upright. He held each of her hands in his tightly.

"Okay Abby, you're doing great now." He whispered in to her ear as she screamed in his. Her head leaning back against his shoulder. It was several long minutes after they were given the word to start pushing did a loud cry pierce the room. Abby gasped as she peered down at her first born child. The little boy was wrapped in blankets and the cord was cut before he was placed in Abby's arms. Tim's arms fixed underneath Abby's to support her hold on their son.

"Brendan James McGee." Abby whispered to the small boy in her arms. It was only a couple of minutes that the new parents got to hold their new son before he was carefully extracted from Abby's arms. One of the nurses in the room dragged over an ultrasound machine and pushed the probe against Abby's stomach to find the second baby. She had a quick discussion with the doctor who nodded and smiled obviously happy with the situation. The nurse turned to Tim and Abby, they were aware this would happen but didn't enjoy the daunting sensation regardless.

"The second baby is being very co-operative and he looks like he is getting in position for a head down birth which is great." He had originally been breach when they had been given their last ultrasound. Abby was grateful that baby number two was playing ball and decided to come out the right way. She smiled softly and asked the nurse if she knew how long it would be. "Another ten minutes or so I think." She smiled. Abby groaned softly.

The nurse called it almost perfectly, with the second baby being born eleven minutes later. He was like his brother wrapped in a towel as the cord was cut before being placed with Abby and Tim. Again she was given a few minutes to hold him. Abby revealed that his name would be the reverse of his brother's James Brendan McGee. Then he was placed next to his brother while the two nurses cleaned them thoroughly and dressed them in matching romper suits, one blue and one green.

After their new sons were dressed and clean and Abby had delivered the placenta the nurses brought the twins back over to them and Abby and Tim each were given a baby to hold. Time had slipped out from behind Abby and she had laid back down on the bed happily with her son in her arms. The doctor appeared at her side after a few moments and smiled at the small children.

"That couldn't have gone better Mrs McGee; I believe that your new son's are in perfect health." He said and the two nurses nodded at his words for confirmation. Abby beamed; overwhelmed that she finally had a proper family. She was incredibly tired but she didn't want to let go of her son. Tim perched on the side of the bed facing Abby, his eyes kept flicking between the baby in his arms to the baby in Abby's to Abby herself.

"You alright Timmy?" Abby asked softly.

"Yeah…" he muttered absently. "I'm a father, we, Abby, we are parents." He sounded shocked, so shocked that Abby couldn't help but laugh. A few of the nurses exchanged small smiles as well.

"Yes we are. I love you Tim." Abby said. Tim leaned forwards and kissed her and repeated her words back to her. "Can we swap?" She asked and he smiled and nodded. It took them a few minutes before they managed to swap the two over. Abby beaming at her other son while Tim stared lovingly at his wife. She eventually caught him staring. "What?" She asked her head tilted to one side in slight confusion.

"I really do love you Abigail McGee."

It was the following day that the team got to see the twins properly. Tony, Ziva and Jenny had taken the children back to the DiNozzo's household for the night with Lissy and Darren. Gibbs had stayed behind waiting for the news on the newest additions to his family. He had ended up falling asleep in one of the hospital chairs out in the waiting room. He was awakened by Tim at some ungodly hour to tell him that the twins had been born. Tim had led Gibbs to the newborns and Gibbs had treasured the moment he held one of his surrogate daughter's children. He even told Tim that he had 'done good'.

When visiting hours officially opened up the next day the team were already hovering in the waiting area. Tony had Ben on his shoulders, the small child still sleepy so he was leaning forwards slightly his arms folded on Tony's head as a make-shift pillow. Jenny was carrying MJ in her arms, the child still fast asleep her arms hanging by her sides loosely. Lissy was bouncing on her toes in an Abby like fashion awaiting the chance to see the new children. Darren rolling his eyes at his daughters new found exuberance. That and the fact she had started emanating Abby's clothing style.

When Gibbs appeared from nowhere Lissy beamed at him and he chuckled at her before saying that they could visit if they were quiet. He gave the room number and Lissy bounded off. Darren followed her and then Tony and Ziva behind him. Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist and kissed the side of her head and then his daughter's.

"Oh my gosh, they are so beautiful Abby." Lissy purred as she gazed at the two cots besides Abby's bed. Tim was sat by Abby's side holding her hand. They appeared to have been in deep conversation just prior to Lissy's entrance. Tim stood up as the team came in and he walked over to the two cots side by side. He picked one of the children up and handed him to Abby before picking the second one up. One was dressed in a blue romper suit with the initials B.J.M on the chest, the other a green suit with the initials J.B.M also on the chest.

Abby wriggled in her bed adjusting the blue clad baby in her arms. Tim perched next to her and then they looked up at the team ready to introduce their children to their family. Tim nodded to Abby who smiled back at him.

"This is Brendan James McGee." She said holding up the baby slightly to indicate the one she was carrying.

"And his absolutely identical brother James Brendan McGee." Tim said as he did a similar movement with the baby in his hand. "We knew they were identical beforehand, so when we picked out names we got most of their clothing initialled so we don't get confused." Tim admitted and the team grinned and laughed slightly. Ziva stepped forwards.

"May I?" She asked Abby who nodded and held out her arms, Ziva carefully wrapped her arms around the child and lifted him from his mother's arms. He didn't even stir. Gibbs smirked approvingly, he could have guaranteed had Tony tried that the boy would have woken. Lissy had appeared at Ziva's side hankering to hold the baby. Darren ended up taking charge forcing Lissy to sit down so Ziva could pass her the boy. Lissy stroked the boy's face gently and smiled.

"I wonder who'll be next in here." She wondered aloud, glancing between Gibbs and Jenny and then to her aunt and uncle. Tony dropped Ben on the floor and the boy wandered over to Lissy to see the child. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist and smiled down at her. She half heartedly shrugged and then nodded.

"Actually…" Tony beamed.

* * *

_Aw, a happy ending. Two for the price of one. I love a good bargain! . More TIVA Babies!_

_And and and the season seven premiere - like less than three days! Exciting stuff. Lets all be PosiTiva! I'm seriously getting that word on a T-Shirt. In fact ... _

_It's been nice updating for you all again! Untill we meet again! xXx_


End file.
